A veces lo imposible puede ser posible
by eve-tsuki94
Summary: En la vida todo se reduce a decisiones, demasiados caminos se pueden recorrer pero en ninguno hay vuelta atrás, solo nos queda conformarnos con el camino que creíamos correcto tomar y esperar no habernos equivocado demasiado... Hoy mi vida se reduce a tres posibilidades, a solo tres caminos, solo espero haber elegido el correcto...
1. Todo comienza por un deseo

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

Mi nombre es Luna Rojas y tengo 17 años, ustedes se preguntara que tiene eso de interesante pues les diré solo una cosa esta historia comenzó por un sueño o tal vez por un deseo…aunque también podría ser por una combinación de ambos.

El día en que empecé a desear que en las navidades nieve, aunque siempre lo creí imposible pero ay veces que la fantasía supera a la realidad y te sorprende de una manera increíble. Si esta historia es de como conocí a un chico de pelo blanco y dejos celestes...de como conocí a Jack Frost.

* * *

Mi vida es como la de muchos es común y corriente, es mas a veces es pura rutina…no quiero parecer una amargada, si salgo me divierto pero ay veces que desearía por solo un momento que haya algo no se…magia, aventuras, fantasía pero no siempre la misma rutina, se que es imposible e inverosímil que un día no se aparezca un dragón a mitad del patio de la escuela pero no se pido mínimamente algo que rompa con lo acostumbrado, como por ejemplo no se….que nieve, si eso que nieve! Nunca conocí la nieve y es mi mayor sueño poder conocerla, siempre veo en las películas como cae en forma de pelusas de algodón y después se forma una capa de hielo en los lagos donde poder patinar, claro además de las maravillosas guerras de bolas de nieve. Si toda seria genial, además el invierno me encanta no sufro mucho el frió, es más a pesar de tener las manos siempre heladas no tengo frió, a veces mis amigas dicen que parezco vampiro, hasta en el verano no consigo que estén calentitas solo tibias. Se que ustedes dirán que tengo un problema de circulación en la sangre o algo así pero no la verdad es algo común en mi y la verdad lo tomo como normal.

Bueno basta que me estoy yendo por las ramas, hoy es mi cumpleaños 12 de noviembre y cumplo mis 17 años al fin, lo malo es que es en pleno lunes lo que significa escuela y para colmo hace demasiado calor, se que a muchos les gusta el calor pero la verdad no es agradable amanecer literalmente pegada al colchón por el calor, y eso que recién es noviembre ni quiero imaginarme cuando sea pleno verano. Bueno lo bueno es que no hay necesidad de tanta ropa, creo que es lo único que me molesta del invierno que me obliguen a abrigarme pero la verdad es más probable que me agarre un golpe de calor en verano y desmayarme que me enferme en invierno, pero como todos saben las madres no entienden las excusas y por eso después ando como astronauta por la calle. Pero bueno eso no viene al tema, otra vez me estoy yendo por las ramas, lo importante es que es mi cumpleaños y me estoy cambiando el pijama por el uniforme del colegio, una pollera azul oscuro tableada y una camisa blanca con la corbata roja, después de hacer la cama y arreglarme, bajo las escaleras y voy a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno, la verdad que a estas horas no hay nadie en mi casa, lo que pasa es que mi papá tiene trabajo temprano y mi mamá también, en cuanto a mi hermano el se levanta un poco mas tarde. Antes todo era diferente en mi cumpleaños por que mi mamá me levantaba con cosquillas y diciéndome feliz cumpleaños con mi hermano y después me hacia el desayuno y al medio día invitaba a mi amigos a hacer algo en casa y cuando venia mi papá a la noche soplábamos las velitas; pero las cosas van cambiando con los años a veces extraño esos días en que me despertaba así pero también comprendo que a mi mamá le hace feliz su trabajo por lo tanto no me quejo y lo acepto, además ya estoy grande para esas cosas no? Pero en fin desayuno tratando de despejar un poco la mente total mi mamá cuando venga de la escuela va a estar acá así que no me tengo que preocupar.

Subo otra vez a mi cuarto y agarro mi mochila, estoy por salir pero se me ocurre una maldad antes de salir así que vuelvo sobre mis pasos voy a la cocina y agarro un vasito de agua y subo a la pieza de mi hermano que esta justo al lado de la mía y entro sigilosamente. Estoy justo al lado de su cara, me preparo y…

- ARRIBA QUE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!- le grito a todo pulmón y le tiro al mismo tiempo el agua –

Su cara fue épica, primero me miro asustado y después de enojo, para terminar con una sonrisa vengativa que no me gusto nada así que antes de que me pueda agarrar le di un beso en la mejilla.

- chau hermanito nos vemos en la tarde! – y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta escucho la voz de mi hermano que dice que se va a vengar, bah no es la primera vez que pasa esto, es mas es común entre nosotros jugarnos bromas así –

Voy a la escuela en rollers, si se andar en rollers además no queda tan lejos la escuela solo a unas quince cuadras así que no me canso mucho. En la esquina me saco los patines y los guardo, para finalizar caminando. Llego y me pongo a buscar a las locas de mis amigas, que como se que ya llegaron bueno eso es muy fácil y es que yo siempre llego cinco minutos antes de que empiecen las clases así que yo siempre las tengo que andar buscando. Pero no tengo que buscar mucho ya que cuando subo las escaleras me reciben en un abrazo las dos locas de mis amigas, después me tiran de las orejas lo de siempre. Y justo cuando están por cantarme el cumpleaños entra al salón la profe y dice que entremos.

Las horas van pasando y no me entero de mucho en clase, es que la verdad tener dos horas seguidas de filosofía no era lo mejor del mundo créanme, y para colmo de males también dos horas de química y una de literatura, obviamente hay recreos pero es de esos que salís y cuando cerras los ojos ya tenes que entrar, no te podes ni comprar una coca-cola por que la cola te come los cinco minutos de recreo que tenes. En fin ya estaba terminando la última hora que es la que mas me gusta, lo único bueno de los lunes hay literatura…cuando pasa algo que nunca creí que pasaría y es que mi hermano llega a interrumpir los últimos quince minutos de clase con una torta y con sus amigos, que a su vez son también los míos, y con mis papas. Parece que todos ya sabían que esto iba a pasar ya que todos me miran con una sonrisa, yo estoy que no lo puedo creer, que mis amigos y familia hagan esto es posible pero mis compañeros ya es un logro, porque verán yo no soy del todo sociable y no me llevo con todos.

Mi cumpleaños da un giro completo y lo que parecía una mañana no tan prometedora se convierte en el mejor día de mi vida, ellos empiezan a cantar mi cumpleaños y cuando llega el momento de pedir lo famosos tres deseos, solo se me vienes a la cabeza uno: _"desearía que nieve en navidad, quiero que hagan que caiga nieve en navidad, quiero vivir una aventura"_ y apago las velitas con una sonrisa. Pero como no todo lo perfecto dura mucho, así paso cuando mi hermano me corto un pedazo de pastel y me lo tiro en la cara, lo quería matar pero me contuve y lo pensé mejor y lo que hice fue acercarme a el lentamente y darle la mano.

- estamos a mano – le dije con una sonrisita –

- claro – acepto y me dio la mano, pero cuando me la dio tire de el con fuerza y ahora toda su ropa tenia pastel ya que me limpie con él –

- ahora si estamos a mano – y le saque la lengua y me reí de su cara, el al principio me miro enojado pero después se contagio de mi risa y también empezó a reír –

Bueno para no entrar en muchos detalles me dieron regalos y repartimos la torta a todos, pero a la salida me esperaba el mal...bueno soy una dramática solo me tiraron espuma y agua. Llegue a mi casa empapada pero feliz mis amigas vinieron conmigo ya que se iban a quedar en mi casa a hacer pijama party, si lo se somos muy tranquilas, bueno en realidad no a todas nos gusta bailar y salir de noche pero admitámoslo estamos en un LUNES lo cual es sinónimo de al otro día escuela y por ende responsabilidades, es por eso que arreglamos para el sábado salir a comer una picada con amigos y después a bailar por ahí.

En fin la fiesta pasó entre juegos y pelis, pero cuando la noche llego por mas que estuviera muy cansada no podía dormir era como si algo me lo impidiera. Para despejarme un poco me levante de la cama y, abrí lentamente y con mucho cuidado la ventana que da al balcón, no se que esperaba ahí a fuera pero lo que si no esperaba ver es una luna hermosa, grande, redonda y totalmente brillante. Me quede completamente perdida en el brillo que emanaba, ya no me interesaba poder conciliar el sueño solamente contemplar la luna. No se por que razón pero a medida que mas la miraba mas brillaba y se que es imposible pero era como si me estuviera dando una señal, aunque fuera imposible; y entonces sucedió cerré mis ojos por un instante y se me vino a la mente el deseo que pedí cuando sople las velitas de mi cumpleaños _"desearía que nieve en navidad, quiero que hagan que caiga nieve en navidad, quiero vivir una aventura, quiero vivir una gran aventura"_ cuando abrí mis ojos la luna ya no brillaba tanto, y de un momento a otro empecé a tener mucho sueño, a lo único que alcance a hacer, antes de sumirme en un sueño profundo, fue apoyarme contra la pared y resbalar hasta el piso en donde me quede dormida…quien sabe por cuanto tiempo…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado espero muy ansiosa sus reviews **

**un beso enorme! :D**

**eve-tsuki94**


	2. ¿Donde estoy? ¿Por qué hace tanto frío?

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

Duermo y sueño, pero no puedo despertar, estoy atrapada, esto es un sueño lo se pero por que no despierto… ¿por que? De la nada escucho una voz casi un susurro, pero no logro escuchar del todo bien quiero preguntarle que me dijo pero mis labios no se mueven, sin embargo esta vez lo oigo can más claridad, una voz dulce casi infantil que me dice: _Para poder regresar debes aceptar quien eres en realidad, porque nuestra alma es un componente de un todo y jamás debe ser dividida...acepta quien eres solo así podrás regresar..._la voz fue perdiendo su intensidad, para que luego un brillo cegador ilumino todo y desde ese momento no puede recordar mas nada, ni si quiera mi propio nombre….

Hacia frío, mucho frío, como podía ser posible que haga tanto frío, trate de acurrucarme contra algo que sea caliente pero mi cuerpo no encontró nada que le fuera útil así que abrí mis ojos, pero al despertar recién no podía ver de todo bien así que restregué mis ojos y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en un lugar completamente nuevo. Ante mi se extendía un paisaje cubierto por una fina capa de nieve, no era mucha pero era nieve al fin y al cabo, por eso tenia tanto frío…bueno por eso y por que la ropa que llevaba no era precisamente invernal, sino que tenia puesto un short corto y una musculosa también corta, creo que era mi pijama, pero que hago en medio de un bosque nevado en pijama, como es que aparecí aquí. Trato de recordar algo pero es imposible es como si me lo impidieran, se que nunca había visto la nieve y se que no pertenezco a este lugar, la cuestión es por que estoy acá.

No cuestiono mucho mas, parece que cada vez hace más frío lo mejor seria encontrar a alguien y pedir ayuda, no lo pienso mucho mas y camino hacia donde creo que podría haber civilización. Mis pies están algo entumecidos, sin embargo agradezco que no sea pleno invierno además de obviamente ser mas tolerable con el frío, pero sin embargo se que si no encuentro a nadie en lo que va del día voy a congelarme.

Camino y camino pero no logro dar con nadie, por ahí elegí un camino equivocado y en vez de ir hacia donde haya gente me fui al contrario, pero ya camine demasiado para este lado ya no puedo retroceder, lo mejor es seguir y esperar poder encontrar a alguien, al fin y al cabo lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza.

Perdí la noción de cuanto camine, pudieron haber sido horas o minutos pero cada vez es más difícil seguir, tiemblo a cada rato, mis pies ya no los siento camino por inercia propia, ya no se ni siquiera por que camino, el frió que tanto amo me impide pensar, ya no lo resisto mas y caigo de rodillas al suelo, es irónico de pensar que algo que me guste tanto acabe con mi vida; sin embargo veo el vaso medio lleno y pienso que es bueno morir de esa manera, porque a pesar del frío estoy viendo y sintiendo la nieve debajo de mis manos, no se por que pero me hace feliz de haber podido conocer la nieve.

Me dispongo a levantarme con las últimas fuerzas que me quedan para admirar la belleza del paisaje, cuando levanto la mirada veo un lago congelado o mejor dicho parcialmente congelado ya que se nota que la capa que tiene de hilo no es lo suficientemente gruesa como para pisar siquiera, me pregunto como no me fije antes del paisaje que tenia ante mis propios ojos, pero se que tal era mi desesperación de encontrar a alguien que ni me fije en lo que me rodeaba.

Mis piernas no lo soportan mucho más y caigo otra vez, se que no me queda mucho cada vez tengo el cuerpo mas pesado y a pesar de estar congelada sigo teniendo cada vez mas frío, me resigno se que es inútil pelear, con mucho esfuerzo intento tener mis ojos abiertos quiero que lo ultimo que vea sea aquel lago ligeramente congelado, mi respiración es cada vez mas lenta, se me cierran ligeramente los ojos y caigo…..lo ultimo que veo antes de cerrar mis ojos completamente es un chico con un…..¿bastón?

Siento como si me piel estuviera siendo quemada con agua hirviendo, esto no puede ser posible acaso la muerte duele, no lo creo. Trato de abrir mis ojos pero no puedo siquiera mover mis labios para decir que me dejen en paz. Poco a poco todo cambia y ya no siento tanto calor es como si me hubiese templado mas, esto es extraño siento voces pero no logro deducir que dicen todo es muy confuso, quiero preguntarles que me pasa, sin embargo estoy débil, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar de pelear y dormir un poco.

Me rodea lago calido y caliente, es una sensación muy placentera, trato de mover mi cuerpo y siento algo tibio y suave entre mis manos, me acurruco hacia aquello que tiene calor, oigo voces también pero no les presto atención quiero seguir durmiendo.

De repente alguien me trata de despertar, y como lo se por que me mueve un poco el hombro y me pregunta si estoy bien. Se que tengo que contestarle pero no tengo muchas ganas, sin embargo habo mi esfuerza además quien sabe con quien me encuentro, lo mejor seria ver quien me salvo de morir congelada.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro en una casa desconocida, acostada en un sillón en frente de una chimenea, con un chico de 12 o 13 años de pelo marrón y ojos miel.

- ¿d-donde es-estoy? - tengo la voz rasposa y trato de acararme un poco la garganta -

- Estas en mi casa, soy Jamie Bennett, un amigo te encontró congelada en la nieve y te trajo hasta acá – me dijo con una sonrisa calida, aunque se notaba un brillo de preocupación sincera en sus ojos –

- Muchas gracias – le sonreí – por cuidarme y todo eso, pero ¿quien me trajo exactamente? – el puso una cara algo rara, pero antes de que pudiera replicar me apresure a decirle – no es que me moleste ni nada, solo quiero agradecerle también –

- No pasa nada, su nombre es Jack Fr…y emmm justo estaba pasando por el lago y te vio desmayarte y te trajo a mi casa que esta más cerca de ahí – se interrumpió un momento e hizo una mueca – perdón que te lo pregunte pero ¿que hacías en el medio del bosque tan desabrigada? – me pregunto con algo de pena -

- ¿Te digo la verdad? – el asintió rápido – no tengo ni la mas remota idea, no me mal interpretes si pudiera decírtelo te lo diría pero literalmente no recuerdo nada de nada –

- En verdad no recordas ¿nada de nada? – me dijo como si no me creyera –

- Si es la pura vedad, ni si quiera me acuerdo mi nombre y con eso te digo todo – le dije con una mueca de frustraron en la cara – sabes es horrible despertar en un lugar que sabes que no conoces pero no recordas como llegaste, es mas me pregunto como es que estaba tan desabrigada –

- Esta bien no te alteres, por ahí después lo puedas recordar no te esfuerces mucho, estabas muy mal e inconsciente, no valla a ser que caigas otra vez – me dijo preocupado –

- Tenes razón, es lo mejor, creo que ya te moleste demasiado creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – trato de levantarme, pero el me lo impide poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro –

- No todavía estas débil, además a mi no me molesta que estés acá – me dice con una sonrisa –

- ¿Y a tu mamá? – le digo con una sonrisa triunfante –

- A ella no creo que le moleste si le cuento como pasaron bien las cosas, viene dentro de un rato así que creo que lo sabremos –

- ¿Y a donde fue? – me arrepiento de decirlo quede como una entrometida – perdón es que soy muy curiosa - me apresuro a decirle –

- No pasa nada, ella se fue a llevar a mi hermanita Sophie al dentista que le dolía la muela por comer tantos dulces –

- Ah ok, este Jamie te molesta si duermo un poco, por ahí descansando un poco logro recordar algo – le dije con algo de pena, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada pero no quería ser descortés ni desagradecida –

- Si no hay problema cuando llegue mi mamá le explico todo, vos no te preocupes por nada y descansa que estabas muy mal cuando te vi – me sonrió y eso fue lo ultimo que recordé al cerrar mis ojos –

No se por cuanto tiempo dormí pero cuando desperté todo estaba completamente oscuro, me levante lentamente del sillón y me fije que me habían puesto unas ropas mas abrigadas, un buzo y un pantalón igual de grande. En una pared estaba un reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana, tenía hambre pero no podía ir como pancha por mí casa y agarrar algo de la heladera así que fui hasta la ventana que daba a fuera para mirar a fuera y distraerme un poco. A fuera se podía ver la nieve cayendo lentamente, con tranquilidad, los árboles se empezaban poner mas y mas blancos, y todo era iluminado por una hermosa luna llena. Era un paisaje digno de una postal, pero al mirar la luna sentí algo raro en mi pecho, que es esta sensación, siento angustia pero a la vez tranquilidad…no, no siento tranquilidad es mas bien paz, sonrío aunque no este completamente feliz pude recordar mi nombre, irónico mi nombre es Luna Rojas, tengo 17 años y no recuerdo nada mas de mi vida pero se que pronto voy a poder recordar, solo es cuestión de tiempo….o al menos eso espero….

* * *

**Holaaaaa! :D iba a publicar el capitulo el sábado pero no pude esperar mas jajaja XD **

**quería saber que opinan acerca del capitulo se que por ahí no sea tan interesante pero conforme valla pasando se va a poner mejor n_n jeje**

**un beso enorme y muchas gracias a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia en comentar y leer mis historias les agradezco demasiado sin ustedes hoy no estaría publicando historias :D**

**los quiero mucho!**


	3. Todo comenzó con una caricia…

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

Mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu de invierno y hace tres años derrotamos a Pitch Black, mejor conocido como el coco, y también hace tres años que soy guardián de los niños y de la diversión.

Me encontraba de camino a Burgess era los primeros días de invierno y quería hacer una nevada, aun no tan grade como para guerras de nieve pero si lo suficiente como para que los chicos disfruten la nieve un poco. Que puedo decir desde que me convertí en guardián mi vida cambio bastante, ahora me pueden ver los niños, y también en más de una ocasión nos reunimos cada tanto con los demás guardianes para ver como anda la situación de pitch, aunque es mas una excusa para reunirnos que otra cosa.

Pero aunque sea guardián sigo haciendo de las mías, no por ser guardián voy a dejar de divertirme y empezar a comportarme como el cascarrabias del canguro, no eso no señor antes me voy al caribe de vacaciones permanentes.

En fin recién comienza el día y veo algunos rostros que están contentos con mi nevada, esos son principalmente los niños, y algunos no tanto, es mas se quejan y refunfuñan que si hace mucho frío o también el conocido ahora voy a tener que sacar la nieve para poder salir con el auto, en fin muchas quejas pero a mi no me importa por que los adultos ya no ven la diversión, hay algunos pocos que aun se acuerdan de su niñez y no se quejan es mas acompañan a sus hijos, o nietos en sus aventuras; pero claro también están los que parecen que nunca fueron niños, a veces pienso que es realmente triste olvidarse de una parte tan fundamental de la vida. Pero bueno basta de reflexiones que para eso están las personas adultas, lo importante es divertirse así que a nevar se ah dicho….

Cada vez que vengo a Burgess paso por mi lago congelado, se que es algo arrogante llamarlo "mi" lago pero no lo puedo evitar acá fue donde me convertí en guardián y jure proteger a los niños ante todo, donde me convirtió hombre de la luna en espíritu y salve a lo mas importante que tenia en mi vida humana a mi hermanita. Se podría decir que por eso lo considero como mi casa.

Me dispongo a congelar completamente el lago no sea que alguien se caiga otra vez en el lago, pero antes de hacerlo mi vista se topa con una chica al otro lado del lago. Ella esta arrodillada en el suelo, puedo darme cuanta que su pelo es de color negro, lleva ropa de verano aunque sea invierno, un short negro y una musculosa corta azul, se me hace sumamente extraño la miro a la distancia con curiosidad, y claro ella no puede verme es una adolescente, los chicos a esa edad se olvidan de todo lo que creyeron ya que es mas fácil pensar que todo fue un sueño; de un momento a otro cae al suelo y me apresuro a ir a su lado a pesar de que se que no puedo ayudarla, se que por mas que intente agarrarla y llevarla a un lado mas caliente voy a traspasarla, tal como pasa cuando la gente no cree en mi. Sin embargo al tocar su cara no la traspaso, me quedo sorprendido por un momento pero no es tiempo de que me quede si hacer nada su vida esta en juego así que no lo pienso ni un segundo mas y la agarro entre mis brazos, y noto que es muy ligera de cargar, pero no es momento de saber si es ligera o no me reprendió mi mente así que vuelo lo mas rápido posible hacia la casa de Jamie esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Divise la casa de Jamie y si es posible fui mas rápido, cuando llegue a la ventana no espere mucho y la abrí de una patada, lo bueno es que siempre Jamie deja la ventana sin seguro sino tendría que pagarle una ventana. Entre y Jamie me miro sorprendido estaba haciendo la tarea sobre su cama, pero al mirar la chica pálida y temblorosa entre mis brazos solo salio corriendo hacia el baño mientras yo lo seguía la verdad es que no tenia idea de que hacer cando una persona estaba congelada.  
Jamie coloco agua caliente en la tina y me pidió que la metiera lentamente en ella, lo hice con sumo cuidado ya que si tocaba el agua con mis manos era capaz de congelarla involuntariamente. Al tocar el agua ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se estremeció entre mis brazos, sabia que no debía ser bonito que el agua este tan caliente cuando estas tan frío por eso le pedí a Jamie que si ponía un poco de agua fría así se templaba mas, el acepto y cuando puso una cantidad de agua fría considerable dejo de estremecerse de dolor y su cara se relajo.

- ¿quien es ella jack? – me pregunta curioso Jamie –

- Es una chica que encontré cerca del lago, estaba congelada, al principio creí que no iba a poder salvarla – sonreí un poco – pero resulto que si creía en mi, y la traje para acá por que sabia que me ibas a ayudar Jamie –

El me sonrió feliz por haber confiado en el yo no pude mas que devolverle la sonrisa, por que a pesar de que ahora hay mas chicos que me pueden ver el siempre tendrá un lugar muy grande en mi corazón por ser el primero.

Jamie se acerca a ella y pone una mano en su frente.

- esta algo fría todavía, ¿podrías llamar a hada y a conejo? –

- y por que al canguro – odio admitirlo pero no quiero depender de ese gruñón –

- por que el es mas calido y puede que sepa como hacerla entrar en calor Jack – me dijo con paciencia y una sonrisa, hay veces en las que olvido lo maduro que puede llegar a ser jamie, mas ahora que tiene 13 años –

- esta bien ahora los llamo – dije con una mueca, sabia que conejo iba a sermonearme por haber sido tan irresponsable y volar a cuesta con una chica humana que cualquiera pudo haber visto volar, en fin voy a hacer lo de siempre, no escucharlo -

Agarro una de las esferas que me dio norte y susurro "al palacio de las hadas", se abre un vórtice y salto dentro de el. Veo el palacio y esta tal como recuerdo, miro hacia arriba y algunas haditas notan mi presencia y vienen a saludarme yo trato de alejarlas para poder llegar con Tooth, de repente llega hadita que aleja a todas las demás hadas y me saluda para luego llevarme con Tooth. Desde la batalla de Pitch me encariñe mucho con ella, además me encanta protegerla.

Veo a Tooth yendo de un lado para el otro viendo dientes y dando órdenes de aquí para allá, trato de llamar su atención pero no hace caso, en ese momento hadita se le pone en frente y le dice algo enojada y luego me señala. Tooth se da vuelta avergonzada y me sonríe.

- ¿que se te ofrece jack? – me pregunta a la vez que revisa mis dientes – oh siguen tan blancos como la ultima vez que nos vimos….son tan hermosos –

- geceasito gue me aguges cog ago – le trato de decir aun con sus manos en mi boca –

- perdón que decías Jack – me dice a la vez que me suelta el doble de roja que antes, atrás veo a hadita rodando los ojos y me río –

- que necesito que me ayudes con algo – le vuelvo a repetir -

- si en lo que quieras, ¿que es? – me pregunta sumamente curiosa –

- bueno veras….- y le conté todo lo que paso lo mas rápido posible – y eso fue lo que paso, por eso necesito tu ayuda además tiene la ropa mojada y no quiero que le agarre alguna enfermedad y necesito que la cambies ¿si? – le dije haciendo ojitos tiernos –

- esta bien jack yo voy para allá de mientras ve con Bunny y dile que lo necesita Sophie, después le das las explicaciones, si no, no vas a llegar mas – me dijo con una sonrisa divertida –

- gracias por el consejo Tooth – le dije guiñando un ojo para después irme – nos vemos en casa de Jamie –

Volé hacia la madriguera de conejo por que no tenia mas esferas, y al llegar estaba conejo decorando y pintando unos huevos pero al verme saco sus boomerang y me encaro como si le fue a hacer algo, ay este canguro ya es un perseguido se cree que todo gira en torno al el. En fin no estoy para juegos así que voy al punto.

- mira conejo no vengo a hacerte nada ni a vos ni a tus preciados huevos de pascua, vengo en son de paz – le dije burlón, no me puedo contener me encanta molestarlo -

- si no viniste a hacer destres por que estas acá – me pregunta desconfiado pero guardando sus boomerang –

- tenes que venir a la casa de Jamie, Sophie te necesita – al nombrar a la pequeña Sophie hace una cara de preocupación, sin embargo me siento algo culpable – pero tranquilo canguro que no es tan grave te van a salir canas, relájate un poco - le digo tratando de tranquilizarlo -

- no me vengas con esas Frost que si me salen canas tu vas a ser el culpable compañero – me dice cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido –

- ok cangurito, si te digo la verdad ¿prometes no enfadarte? – le digo recargándome en mi cayado con una sonrisa -

- me voy a arrepentir de esto – murmuro con los labios apretados – tu ganas Frost, no me voy a enfadar….tanto –

- bueno resulta que encontré una chica congelándose y al principio pensé que no creía en mi y me sentí mal por que no iba a llegar a tiempo para que alguien la ayudara pero cuando toque….- me puse rojo de solo recordar como acaricie su rostro – su mano y no la traspase y la lleve volando a la casa de Jamie y ahora esta allá – finalice todo hablando muy rápido, al principio conejo tenia una expresión de no comprender pero cuando fue entendiendo la situación cerro los puños y avanzo un paso hacia a mi como queriendo estrangularme para después tranquilizarse y lanzar un suspiro de frustración –

- ay compañero – me dijo negando con la cabeza, para después fruncir otra vez el ceño, es que no se cansa de estar todo el día enojado, y apuntarme con el dedo – te ayudare Frost pero en estas pascuas no me congelaras los túneles ni harás de tuyas ¿me escuchaste? –

- si, si conejo te dejare en paz –y murmurando coma para que no me escuche – solo en estas pascuas –

Por suerte no me escucho o al menos eso pienso, por que abre un túnel bajo sus pies y vamos directo a la casa de Jamie, no quiero admitir pero es bastante rápido el recorrido, y en un dos por tres estamos en la habitación de Jamie. Como no se encuentra nadie supongo que están abajo, es una suerte que hoy no se encuentre la mama de Jamie, hubiese sido muy difícil de explicar como llego una chica de la nada congelada a su puerta.

En una sala se encuentra Jamie y Tooth, en un principio les iba a preguntar donde estaba la chica pero no abro la boca si quiera cuando la veo acostada en el sillón, ya no esta tan pálida ni tirita de frió, solo esta acostada ahí tan tranquila, la miro con atención, es raro encontrar a una adolescente que crea en mi, es decir apenas soy conocido entre los niños, en verdad es muy extraño.

Jamie nos invita a sentarnos, yo me alejo lo más posible de ella, ya paso suficiente frío como para que venga yo y lo arruine otra vez, Tooth se sienta al lado de Jamie que le pregusta como esta Sophie, no se toma muy bien que le haya salido una carie, es mas hasta se pone a revisar los dientes de Jamie para saber si están bien. Conejo al principio se queda parado por que no hay otro asiento mas que al lado mió, lo cual no es opción para el porque no soporta el frío y a mi. Pero de un momento a otro ve que hay un lugar en la cabecera del sillón de la chica y se sienta como si nada, eh de admitir que me molesta un poco pero lo dejo pasar además no tengo nada que ver así que no se de que me preocupo. Pero después de un tiempo ella se remueve algo incomoda en el sillón y se agarra de conejo como si fuera una almohada, y se acurruca soltando un suspiro. Conejo no se mueve esta demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, sin embargo yo quiero que se separen, es extraño este sentimiento, sin embargo no hago nada solo lo miró algo enojado pero pienso que en realidad no me tendría que afectar ¿que me esta pasando?

- ella no te traspaso – dice hada muy sorprendida pero de repente parece radiante – entonces también cree en mi – se acerca hasta ella pero cuando la intenta tocar la traspasa, esto si que es raro – e-ella n-no cree e-en m-mi –dice en shock –

- tranquila Tooth seguro hay una explicación – trato de calmarla, pero no hace caso y se va volando por la ventana que da al bosque, me pongo mal por ella se lo horrible que es traspasar a las personas como si uno no existiera –

- yo creo que mejor me voy compañero, ella ya esta mejor, no tengo nada mas que hacer – se desprendió de la chica suavemente y estaba por hacer un agujero en el suelo –

- espera conejo – lo detuve – gracias – le dije sonriendo, pero el hizo una sonrisa algo arrogante – pero que no se te suban los humos eh? –

Y así se desapareció por el túnel hacia su madriguera, en donde seguro se pondría a pintar huevos, al fin y al cabo no falta mucho para las pascuas.

Yo me quede un poco con Jamie pero sabia que tenia que hacer otras cosas por que no dejaba de mirar hacia su cuarto así que sin mas me despedí de el prometiendo para mañana un día lo suficiente nevado para que no haya escuela y pueda faltar, y de paso divertirse un poco que hace mucho que no lo veía salir a jugar entre la nieve. El me sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia su cuarto dándome las gracias y prometiendo que mañana llamaría a todos los chicos para hacer una guerra de todos contra todos. Cuando estaba por irme me gire para verla por una ultima vez, ella tenia los parpados cerrados y respiraba tranquila, me pregunto de que color serán sus ojos, sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme un poco que rayos estoy pensando, definitivamente ya me afecto el calor de la casa, ósea a mi que me importa el color de sus ojos, lo mejor será que me vaya. Me doy la vuelta y salgo por la ventana ya sin detenerme a darle una mirada a la chica si no se que soy capaz de quedarme y romper la promesa que le hice a Jamie, así que sin mirar atrás me voy….sin embargo no puedo dejar de pensar por que me siento tan atraído hacia ella…..será curiosidad por que es la primera vez que un adolescente cree en nosotros….si eso debe ser….o tal vez no dice una voz al fondo de mi mente que no hago ni caso.

* * *

**hola mi tercer capitulo en esta historia :D si lo se publique muy rapido es que oy demasiado ansiosa y como termine este capi y me encanto no me pude contener jeje n_n**

** como lo prometido es deuda acá esta lo que sintió Jack al conocer a Luna ;) en el próximo capi ya van a hablar de frente y se van a conocer, osea hablar y todo eso :P jeje **

**un beso enorme y mil gracias por los comentarios, agregados a favoritos, seguidores y a los que leen solamente n_n muchas gracias me hacen muy feliz n_n **

**PD: espero en verdad que les haya gustado el capi trate de plasmar la personalidad de Jack como muestra la película del origen de los guardianes, no se si lo hice bien o mal por eso necesito que me digan si les gusto...lo odiaron...no se acepto todas las criticas todo sea por mejorar n_n ahora si me despido un beso super grande! chau hasta la proximaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	4. Te voy a despertar como a una princesa

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

Me había levantado con un dolor en la espalda tremendo, pero como para no estar adolorida si me quede dormida en el alféizar de la ventana para mirar la luna, bueno igual valió la pena por que si no la hubiera mirado tanto ni si quiera sabría mi nombre. Es que al mirar directamente a la luna por tanto tiempo me vino una sensación de deja vu en la que mi mamá me había explicado por que me puso Luna y es que además de ser un nombre que le gustaba mucho yo nací en una noche de luna llena enorme, y ella al mirar la ventana se había decidido a ponerme así Luna, por eso fue que me acorde, sino creo que a esta altura me hubiera puesto un nombre cualquiera para no sentirme tan desentonada. Pero ojo no piensen que por eso recordé todo, no solo me vino ese recuerdo pero fue raro por que no puede ver bien la cara de mi mamá solo me vino a la mente su voz.

Ay veces que es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan por eso no quiero seguir pensando en lo mismo y deprimirme por que no recuerdo nada, lo mejor es seguir, total tarde o temprano los recuerdos van a venir. Aunque ahora tengo un problema en donde me voy a quedar, por que no puedo abusar de la hospitalidad de Jamie y su madre, lo mejor es que hoy me vaya, total ya me siento bien.

Me estiro y me sueno la espalda, ah ya me siento algo mejor, me levanto y me fijo la hora que es en el reloj, me sorprendo al ver que solo son las 7:30 es extraño pensé que podría dormir mas, pero creo que estar tan incomoda impidió que durmiera mas de lo debido, en fin ya me levante no voy a dormir otra vez. Escucho unos ruidos en la cocina así que ahí me dirijo, cuando llego la madre de Jamie esta preparando el desayuna apresurada.

- hola – le digo despacito y con timidez –

- hola cielo – me dice con una sonrisa maternal en el rostro – por lo que veo ya te levantaste, ¿como te sentís? ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Emmmm….si, si ya me siento bien – le digo un poco avergonzada – muchas gracias por cuidar de mi a pesar de ser una completa desconocida –

- No tienes nada de que agradecer – me repuso con una sonrisa aun mas grande si es posible – bueno cielo ayer Jamie me explico que no recuerdas nada así que voy a pedir información en la policía a ver si pueden contactar con tu familia, ¿si? –

- Si esta bien….emmm señora Bennett yo…me acorde de mi nombre, me llamo Luna Rojas, pero no logro recordar otra cosa por el momento – le dije con una mueca –

- Oh así que te llamas Luna, es un bonito nombre – me dice sonriendo – bueno yo me llamo Sarah y espero que me llames así no me gusta que me digan señora no estoy tan grande – me dice guiñándome un ojo divertida –

- Bueno entonces Sarah – le digo sonriendo – ¿queres que te ayude en alguna cosa? –

- No es necesario ya casi tengo listo el desayuno pero me harías un gran favor si puedes despertar a mis dos hijos….están en el piso de arriba a la derecha –

- No hay problema, yo los despierto –

Subí las escaleras y fui hacia la derecha, en el pasillo se encontraban dos puertas enfrentadas, fui primero a la habitación de Jamie, la cual tenía su nombre escrito en la puerta, me pareció que como ya lo conocí ayer me iba a ser mas fácil que no salte asustado por mi presencia.

La habitación de Jamie no era ni muy grande ni muy chica, en las paredes tenia algunos pósteres, dibujos de su infancia y fotos con amigos y su familia, aunque también pude notar que estaba en una etapa que estaba empezando a crecer ya que no se veían juguetes, a la vista, mas bien estaban en una repisa pero se notaba que mucho no los usaba, mas que nada habían muchos, en verdad muchos libros. Me sorprendió la cantidad de libros que poseía para solo tener 13 años, mire con atención las tapas y en su mayoría era libros de fantasía, mitos y leyendas. También tenia dibujos que se notaban mas recientes por la manera en la que estaban trazados, y puedo decir que el chico tiene talento para el dibujo, me fijo en uno en particular que me llama demasiado la atención, era un chico de mas o menos mi edad traía puesto un buzo con capucha y unos pantalones pero me di cuanta que estaba descalzo, además de traer un curioso palo de madera en sus manos, en verdad me sorprendió el talento de Jamie para el dibujo por que a pesar de estar en blanco y negro, el dibujo tenia casi se podría decir vida propia.

Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme las ideas y volví a dejar el dibujo sobre la mesa en donde había otros más pero no los quería seguir viendo y que después Jamie se despertara para encontrarme viendo sus cosas, me volví hacia la cama de Jamie y lo vi acostado durmiendo, me dio ternura y con cuidado lo sacudí un poco del hombro, pero no se despertaba.

- ey Jamie….tu mamá ya hizo el desayuno hay que levantarse – le hable al oído, pero el solo soltó un quejido y se dio media vuelta para después seguir durmiendo –

Creo que habrá que tomar medidas drásticas me dije con una sonrisa entre malvada y juguetona. Así que abrí la ventana despacito, despacito tome un poco de nieve y la volví a cerrar; me acerque sigilosamente y a una distancia prudente prepare una pequeña bola de nieve.

- GUERRA DE NIEVE – le grite a todo pulmón a la vez que le lance un poco de nieve, el se despertó sobre saltado y me miro sorprendido, no se por que esto me causo otra especie de deja vu, pero no pude meditarlo mucho ya que Jamie se levanto de un salto con una almohada en mano dispuesto a vengarse, yo grite y salí disparada del cuarto hacia la habitación de Sophie –

- TERREMOTO – le grite a Sophie a la vez que me ponía a saltar en su cama, ella al principio se despertó y no atendía nada pero al ver a Jamie con una almohada y dándome golpes a diestro y siniestro se empezó a reír y no tardo en unírsenos, al principio eran ellos dos contra mi pero después acabo en un todos contra todos que acabo en mi inminente derrota –

- Eso fue muy divertido – dijeron Sophie y Jamie a la vez, a lo que después se miraron y acabaron en el piso riéndose –

- Bueno chicos creo que me entretuve demasiado con ustedes ay que ir a desayunar – les dije con una sonrisa, y tratando de no sonar tan cansada y agitada, estos dos chicos tenían unas energías –

- Si vamos - dijo Jamie agarrando a su hermana y llevándola a caballito –

Los mire con ternura se notaba que los dos se querían demasiado, pero verlos así me daba un sentimiento nostálgico que no comprendí mucho pero no le di mucha importancia y no tarde mucho en seguirlos. Abajo Sarah estaba con una sonrisa sirviéndoles el desayuno a los chicos, a la vez que ellos les contaban como los desperté, en un principio pensé que se iba a enojar o algo pero no hizo nada solo siguió escuchando y de vez en cuando preguntaba algo y me sonreía. Fue un desayuno muy ameno y divertido, me sentí cómoda y bien charlando entre ellos, sin embargo no me tendría que acostumbrar dado que me tengo que ir, solo espero poder conseguir algo barato en donde estar, si no estaba al horno.

Terminamos de desayunar y vi que Sarah no dejaba de mirar a cada rato el reloj, comprendí que tenía que ir al trabajo, así que me levante y le dije que me dejara el trabajo a mí como agradecimiento por haberme cuidado tanto, ella en un principio dudo un poco pero la convencí y se fue al trabajo, pidiéndome de favor también acompañar a los chicos a la escuela, le dije que no tenia problema y se fue dejándome la llave de la casa. En un principio me extrañe por la confianza que requería el que me dejara la llave de SU casa, pero ella me dijo que se arriesgaría a confiar en mi y que además le caía bien, así que así sin mas se fue dejándome sorprendida con la llave en mi manos.

Así fue como me encontraron los chicos al bajar con sus mochilas para la escuela, sacudí mi cabeza para despejarme un poco, y abrí la puerta de la casa para ir caminando ya que la escuela no se encontraba muy lejos.

Sophie al tener 5 años iba al jardín que estaba pegado justo al lado de la escuela secundaria de Jamie, el cual iba a octavo grado; los deje en la entrada y cuando me iba a ir Sophie me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue casi corriendo a ver a sus amigas, en cambio Jamie se puso algo rojo y algo avergonzado me saludo también con un beso en la mejilla, yo solo le sonreí y lo vi irse caminado.

Camine tranquila entre el pueblo quería conocer mas en donde me encontraba, y también poder recordar algo, pero a medida que mas caminaba, mas me extrañaba, ni una calle ni ningún rostro me era familiar, nada, absolutamente nada. Me empecé a desesperar entre tanta gente y corrí, y corrí no me importaba donde, solo quería estar sola; mis piernas estaban cansadas de tanto correr y me detuve en una plaza que casualmente estaba casi desierta, no lo pensé mucho y me dispuse a cruzar la calle para ir hacia allí.

Los bancos y cada centímetro de pasto estaba recubierto por una fina capa de nieve blanca, me extraño que no haya nevado mas pero no le di mucha importancia y me senté debajo de un árbol, si lo se hay bancos y yo sentada en pleno pasto entre la nieve, quien me viera diría que estoy loca pero yo digo que es mi problema que me guste sentarme en el pasto en vez de un banco y a quien no le guste que no mire, como siempre digo; aguarden un momento como se que digo siempre eso, ay ya enloquecí, lo mejor es dejar de pensar tanto si no después voy a empezar a imaginar cosas y ahí si ya me mandan al loquero definitivamente.

Cierro mis ojos por un momento tratando de poner mi mente en blanco para poder relajarme un poco, pero es una tarea imposible por que apenas pienso en blanco una heladera me viene a la mente, es eso o una pared completamente blanca, se nota que hasta mis pensamientos son raros, lanzo un suspiro de frustración y abro mis ojos para volver a la casa de Jamie y hacer algo productivo, pero apenas mis parpados se abren se topan con unos ojos increíblemente celestes; lanzo un jadeo de sorpresa, quien era este chico y a que hora se había acercado tanto a mi cara y yo sin darme cuenta.

- ¿quien sos? – le pregunto algo recelosa, parece un buen chico pero quien me aseguraba que era una persona de fiar, además estaba a solo unos centímetros de mi cara anda a saber por que se había acercado tanto –

- ¿P-puedes verme? – me pregunto confundido –

- Pues….si, ¿por qué no seria capaz de verte? – dios este chico es raro, como no voy a ser capaz de velo si todo en él era un cartel luminoso de "mírenme" encima con esos ojos, si definitivamente cartel luminoso, además tenia el pelo ¿blanco? –

- Bueno….por lo general la mayoría no puede verme, solo los niños, pero vos ¿cuantos años tenes? – me pregunto algo confundido pero a la vez curioso – por que no sos una niña ¿verdad? –

- Pues obvio no, tengo 17 años, por cierto ya que aun no me dijiste tu nombre te digo el mió – le dije sonriendo – soy Luna Rojas, ¿y vos sos? –

- Eh…soy Jack Fro….solo Jack – me dice con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- Jack….Jack – murmuro, donde había escuchado algo así – AH, ya se vos sos el chico que me llevo a la casa de Jamie ¿no? –

- Em si yo te lleve, pero como lo supiste, pudo haber sido otro Jack ¿no? – me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona –

- Si pero recuerdo curiosamente que Jamie se detuvo de decir tu apellido así como lo acabaste de hacer – le digo con una sonrisa de victoria, él hizo una sonrisa algo nerviosa y puedo jurar que lo escuche tragar saliva – además antes de desmayarme por completo vi tu pelo blanco pero creí que se trataba de una alucinación, no es que tu pelo sea raro es que para mi no es muy común que lo tengas de ese color, dime ¿te lo tiñes cada cuanto? –

- ¿teñirme….lo? – me pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundido –

- Pues claro, o me vas a decir que es natural – le dije con burla, pero al ver que no estaba riendo ni decía nada me puse algo seria – oh vamos ¿es natural? – le pregunte abriendo mis ojos con incredulidad –

- Bueno hasta la fecha no me puse nada raro en el pelo para que sea blanco – me dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño y cruzado de brazos parecía algo ofendido, pero que tonta que soy claro que esta ofendido si le pregunte si usaba tintes para el pelo, como para no ofenderse –

- Perdón, perdón te juro que no quería ofenderte, es solo que es tan – me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo, como decirlo sin que se ofenda – ¿inusual? – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- Uuumh – giro un poco el rostro aun con los brazos cruzados, para después empezar a reír incontrolablemente – e-eso…..es…..dios inusual…..es lo úni-único q-que se te…..ocu-ocurrió – me decía riéndose entre palabra y palabra, la verdad es que al principio lo mire como si se le hubiera zafado algún tornillo, pero no pude evitar acompañar sus risas, la verdad era que tenia una risa muy contagiosa –

- Es en lo único que pensé – dije en mi defensa con un puchero haciéndome la ofendida fallando estrepitosamente al reír otra vez por mi pésima actuación –

- Si claro como no – me dijo burlón y con los ojos brillando –

- ¡Ey! – le dije sonriendo –

- ¿Que? – dijo haciéndose el loco – por cierto ¿que hacías dormida en la nieve? – me pregunta algo curioso -

- Bueno no estaba dormida solo cerré mis ojos para pensar – le dije algo contrariada, ¿de verdad parecía dormida? – además eso no te daba derecho a estar tan cerca de mi cara, flor de susto me pegue -

- Ey no soy tan feo – dijo haciendo el ofendido –

- Bueno no – le concedí por que era verdad, con esos ojazos…. – pero que harías en mi lugar si te sentas en algún lado SOLO, cerras los ojos y cuando los abrís tenes alguien a tres centímetros de tu cara – dije gesticulado con mis manos –

- Touch – me dijo sonriendo divertido –

- Y a propósito ¿que hacías tan cerca de mi cara? – le pregunte en verdad curiosa –

- Bueno creí que eras una princesa y como el príncipe que soy te iba a despertar como a las princesas – me dijo algo pícaro y divertido, se fue acercando a mi y otra vez estábamos muy, demasiado juntos, yo no sabia lo que iba a hacer pero sentí un calor inmenso en mis mejillas y me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa, lo peor de todo es que no pude apartarme esos ojos definitivamente iban a ser mi perdición me tenían hipnotizada – con un beso – me dijo en un susurro, para después darme un beso en la mejilla y apartarse sonriendo –

- Q-que….p-por – me quede mirándolo sorprendida y muy ruborizada, a lo que el se empezó a reír y me ofendí; solo podía hacer una cosa….venganza – una ingeniosa manera de despertar a alguien en verdad – le dije con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada, el se confundió un poco y paro de reír definitivamente –

- ¿Eh?...que te…. – pero me acerque yo también lo suficiente para poner mi dedo indicie en sus labios deteniéndolo de seguir hablando –

- shhhh ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando despiertan a las princesas con un beso? – le dije un susurro, acercándome un poco mas humedeciendo mis labios un poco, el negó lentamente algo turbado – sucede la mejor parte, ella le corresponde – le dije poniendo una sonrisa inocente, mientras mi mente se reía de lo que estaba a punto de hacer – así que…. – le dije acariciando su cara y poniendo después mis manos en sus hombros, mientras el seguía sin decir nada, me fui acercando lentamente a su rostro cada vez mas a la vez que empezaba a entrecerrar mis ojos, el también se acerco un poco y cerro sus ojos, quería seguir darle un beso y mandar toda esta venganza al diablo, pero mi orgullo pudo mas; así que salte y enrede mis piernas a su cadera con fuerza y lo hice trastabillar hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en la nieve, me empecé a reír de haberlo engañando aunque una parte de mi se reprochaba por no haber seguido con el beso, el se descoloco un poco pero después entendió y se enojo y mucho, pero no podía salir debajo de mi por que yo no para de reír –

- no fue nada gracioso – dijo el apretando los dientes y con una expresión de furia –

- oh vamos Jack no te enojes – le suplique sonriendo – es que no me pude contener, me perdonas por fa – le dije con una carita tierna de angelito, el se lo pensó un poco y me miro divertido –

- esta bien te perdonó, estamos a mano si te levantas, me estoy quedando si aire – me dijo burlón, yo me avergoncé un poco pero me levante y le di la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse también el la tomo y se levanto, recién ahí me fije que o tenia ninguna clase de calzado, pero decidí no preguntar ya me había metido en suficientes problemas –

- gracias por perdonarme Jack – le dije sonriendo –

- en realidad todavía no te perdone por que no estamos a mano – me dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se agacho a agarrar nieve del piso –

- no, no serias capaz verdad – le dije nerviosa empezando a retroceder a lo que el avanzaba y sin previo aviso me tiro la bola de nieve en la cabeza, yo lo mire algo enojada aunque estaba en realidad feliz esta era mi primera guerra de nieve, mi primera guerra de nieve con este chico extraño de pelo blanco y descalzo que me había subido el animo de una manera extraña, no sabia bien quien era ni por que era tan misterioso pero lo averiguaría tarde o temprano por que gracias a el pude volver a sonreír sin ninguna preocupación…

* * *

**holaaaaaa! :D ya estoy por el cuarto capitulo n_n no lo puedo creer al principio ni sabia como empezar, ni como se iban a conocer jack y luna pero una luz mágica (? O.o me toco el cerebro y salio este capitulo de la nada jajjajaj XD se nota que ando loca hoy pero la verdad es que estoy muy feliz...así que nada espero sus comentarios a ver si les gusto :D **

**un dato curioso :O jajja la escena entre Jamie, Sophie y Luna salio de una mañana que desperté a mis primos d años n_n (obviando lo de la nieve y remplazandolo por las almohadas jajjaj XD)**

**bueno no los molesto mas jajajaajaja XD**

**un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias a todos los que comentan, me siguen, ponen mi historia entre sus favoritos y leen n_n **

**LOS QUIEROOOOO! :D**


	5. ¡Ya te descubrí! ¡Ya se tu secreto!

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a quienes me siguieron desde un principio, este capitulo es para ustedes n_n **

* * *

Terminamos llenos de nieve y con la respiración agitada, no podía parar de reírme, todo era tan divertido con Jack, me hacia sentir viva. Estábamos acostados en la nieve, tenia ganas de preguntarle el por que de tantas cosas, pero no quería parecer metida, lo mejor era disfrutar del momento y dejar las dudas para mas tarde.

- Eso fue muy divertido – le dije sonriendo –

- Verdad que si – me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante –

- Bueno si no te creas tanto – le dije algo altanera – tampoco fue para tanto –

- Si claro, y por eso tenes una sonrisa en tu cara ¿no? – me dijo burlón y arrogante –

- Si claro como sea – le dije para no caer en evidencia, en verdad la había pasado bien, porque a pesar de no recordar nada se que este momento fue uno de los mas divertidos de mi vida –

- Fue el mejor día de tu vida admitilo – me dijo picándome un poco –

- Si esta bien lo fue, lo admito – es que acaso puede leer la mente, pensé frustrada –

- Ja era de esperarse que la pasaras bien – otra vez esa arrogancia, tengo ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñetazo pero se que después me voy a arrepentir –

- Que no se te suba a la cabeza querido Jack que puedo jugar en la nieve con quien sea y pasarla igual de bien – le dije a la vez que me cruzaba de brazos -

- No lo creo, no muchas personas de tu edad juegan en la nieve y se divierten – me dijo frunciendo el ceño y cruzado de brazos – además no cualquiera puede presumir haber jugado con el guardián de la diversión y del invierno – me dijo otra vez con esa arrogancia, aunque parece que no se dio cuenta que se llamo guardián del invierno, tal vez sea una broma –

- Aja con que guardián del invierno – le dije con burla, pero empezando a sospechar que en verdad no mintió -

- Emmm….este yo no quiero….f-fue una broma te la creíste – dijo nervioso y riendo algo histérico –

- Si claro – le dije rodando los ojos - ya te descubrí, con que ¿Jack Frost eh? – le dije con una sonrisa picara –

- Co-como lo s-supiste – me dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa un poco descolocado –

- Bueno no recuerdo mucho de mi vida, te concedo esa, pero lo que si recuerdo es que amo leer sobre todo leyendas y cosas fantásticas, y casualmente hablan algunas de alguien que provoca ventiscas y nieve, no le dan un nombre explicito – le dije pensando tratando de recordar mas –

- Pero entonces ¿como supiste mi nombre? – me dijo algo confuso todavía –

- Bueno eso fue tu culpa cuando te presentaste casi dijiste Frost pero te detuviste, estuve pensando un poco y cuando dijiste guardián del invierno pensé "escarcha" en español, para simplificarlo "Frost" en ingles –

- Eres rápida para deducir este tipo de cosas – me dijo sonriendo, pero aun se lo notaba algo nervioso -

- Bueno siempre fui muy curiosa – le dije sonriendo, pero es extraño, como se que en verdad soy curiosa, esto es muy confuso – al menos eso creo – le dije con una sonrisa triste –

- Ey ¿Qué pasa? – me dijo preocupado - ¿Qué tenes, estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, solo algo confusa – le dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo pero mas que una sonrisa me salio una mueca –

- Ey esa ni si quiera es una sonrisa – me dijo tratando de que sonriera, le di una pequeña sonrisa – bueno así esta mejor, aunque aun no estoy conforme ¿eh? – me dijo cruzado de brazos con un puchero adorable, imposible no sonreír después de esa cara, le di mi mejor sonrisa – así me gusta, te vez mas linda con una sonrisa – me dijo pícaro, me ruborice un poco pero no le seguí el juego –

- Gracias, también te vez lindo con esos ojitos – le dije aunque ruborizada puede notar con alegría que a el también le apareció un leve rubor en el rostro –

- ¿Y por qué estas confusa? – me dijo cambiando el tema aun algo ruborizado –

- Bueno eso es por que no puedo recordar nada de mi vida, no se ni como llegue acá, solo desperté a mitad del bosque – le dije algo decaída pero mas que nada confusa – por eso no se como soy en realidad, podría ser curiosa o no, la verdad es que no lo se, por eso es que estoy confundida – le dije agachando la mirada y suspirando –

- Bueno puede que haya una solución para eso, a mi me paso algo similar hace tres años, podríamos ir a ver al hada de los dientes, ella puede hacer que recuerdes – me dijo con una sonrisa –

- Eso seria genial, pero ¿el hada de los dientes en verdad existe? – le dije mitad sorprendida mitad incrédula –

- Si, si yo existo ella también –

- Entonces ¿el ratón Pérez no existe? – le dije confusa –

- Bueno según me dijo hada el es parte de la división latina – dijo pensativo – pero no estoy seguro, vamos a preguntarle a ella – me dijo entusiasmado –

- Bueno esta bien – le dije sonriendo pero cuando me tomo de la mano para arrastrarme y llevarme volando hacia donde estaba el hada me acorde de Jamie lo tenia que ir a buscar – espera, espera Jack – le dije algo desesperada -

- Que, a poco te dan miedo las alturas – me dijo burlón –

- No, no es eso, es Jamie y Sophie los tengo que ir a buscar después de la escuela – le dije esperando que no sea demasiado tarde, la verdad es que cuando estaba con Jack perdía la noción del tiempo –

- Bueno te llevo, no creo que sea demasiado tarde no te estreses – me dijo despreocupado –

- Ok, pero que sea rápido no te contengas por que me llevas a mi ¿si? – le dije suplicante –

- Eso dalo por echo – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –

Se arrodillo en el suelo y me dijo que me subiera a su espalda, al principio dude un poco, no soy tan liviana, espero que no se incomode; sin embargo me subí en su espalda y enrolle mis piernas en su cadera, y mis manos en sus hombros. El sin esperar ni preguntar si estaba lista emprendió vuelo.

Sentí el viento helado en mi cara pero no me molesto, al menos no demasiado, era algo frustrante no poder tener por mucho tiempo los ojos abiertos pero no me quejaba, a pesar de cuerpo helado de Jack y el viento igual de frío no me molestaba amaba el frío, por eso me acurruque mas en su espalada, obviamente no tanto para no estrangularlo entra mis brazos pero si poniéndome cómoda, sonreí al sentir que habíamos parado de volar, todo termino demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me baje lentamente de su espalda y le di una sonrisa brillante.

- wow eso fue….wow no, no tengo palabras – estaba tan entusiasmada que podría ponerme a saltar, sin embargo parecería loca así que mejor no –

- me alegra que la hallas pasado bien, pero no estabas preocupada por Jamie y Sophie – me pregunto con algo de burla –

- ¡Cierto! – le dije sorprendida y buscando desesperadamente la escuela –

- Estamos en la azotea por si no te diste cuenta y no todavía no sale Jamie ni Sophie, es temprano – le dijo quitándole importancia con las manos, pero de repente sonó un timbre y le di una sonrisa de superioridad -

- Conque muy temprano ¿eh? – le dije para picarlo un poco el volteo el rostro y lo oí mascullar "como sea" entre dientes –

- Bueno me bajas para ir a buscarlos – le pregunte nerviosa, esperando que no se haya enojado lo suficiente como para vengarse y dejarme en la azotea, al parecer leyó mi mente porque hizo una sonrisa nada inocente y floto hasta el borde del techo – no, no lo harías ¿verdad? – le dije algo nerviosa –

- Al parecer no me conoces lo suficiente – me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa dejándome en la azotea con la boca abierta de incredulidad que se transformo en furia y ahora como voy a hacer para bajar -

- Maldito Frost se cree mucho por saber volar, ah pero ya vera cuando baje, si le daré su merecido – masculle entre dientes –

- Ey…. ¡oye!…. ¡AZME CASO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – me dijo, grito un chico a la vez que me agarraba del brazo con ago de brusquedad –

- ¡QUE! – le dije también gritándole, y aguantando el dolor de mi brazo, aunque no pude reprimir una mueca de dolor que me salio, el soltó mi brazo y se alejo un paso con gesto arrepentido –

- Perdón, no quería agarrarte tan fuerte – me dijo con arrepentimiento –

- Esta bien no hay drama, perdón por no prestarte atención – le dije también arrepentida, el no tenia la culpa de mi enojo con cierto guardián –

- Esta bien no pasa nada, parecías en verdad enojada – me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona –

- Si un poquito – le dije sonrojada, no me gustaba que vieran esa faceta en mi – pero que tonta soy, no me presente me llamo Luna Rojas –

- Encantado me llamo Alexis Baltazar*, pero llámame solo Alex – me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, ahora que lo veía bien era un chico de mi edad, con el pelo corto despeinado rojo sangre y unos ojos negros veteados alrededor de su pupila con gris, era inusual pero sin duda alguna hermoso además de misterioso –

- Bueno entonces dime….Luna no me gustan las abreviaciones – le dije sonriendo algo sonrojada, que me pasa ni que fuera tan vergonzosa –

- Bueno entonces solo Luna, ¿qué hacías en el techo de la escuela? – me pregunto curioso –

- Bueno….pues yo….este – ahora que le digo, la verdad que llegue volando con Jack Frost y que lo hice enojar y por venganza me dejo acá; obviamente no, me va a tomar por loca – estaba esperando a alguien y subí a ver la vista – le dije algo nerviosa –

- Ok – dijo algo inseguro, como si supiera que le estoy mintiendo – no se puede estar acá, esta prohibido para estudiantes y mucho mas para los que no lo son – me dijo serio –

- Lo se pero – lo vi tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, así que querría jugarme una broma, bueno eso pueden jugar dos, le sonreí inocentemente y me acerque lentamente a él poniendo mis manos atrás de mi espalda – si esta prohibido incluso para estudiantes ¿qué haces acá? – le dije con un sonrisa suficiente –

- Me atrapaste – me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona – estaba escapando un poco de la escuela – me dijo a la vez que ponía sus brazos atrás de su nuca y sonreía despreocupadamente –

- Así que en pocas y resumidas palabras estabas "rateándote"* – le dije con una sonrisa divertida –

- Si y que mejor que escapar a un lugar prohibido – me dijo sonriendo también divertido –

- No hay nada mas emocionante – le concedí burlona –

- Exacto señorita – dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona –

- Oh no es nada gentil caballero – le dije haciendo que me agarraba un vestido imaginario y le respondía a su reverencia, pero de repente me acorde de Jamie y se me preocupe – Alex por donde esta la salida – le dije en verdad preocupada –

- Esta por esa puerta de ahí – confuso, me señalo una puerta que estaba al otro lado del techo –

Salí corriendo a mis espaldas creí escuchar un "espera te acompaño" que no le tome importancia, baje todas las escaleras corriendo y por poco caigo pero no me paso nada agradezco haber nacido con buenos reflejos, llegue al final de la escalera algo cansada pero bien ahora la pregunta era por donde estaba la salida, izquierda o derecha. Esto es horrible, soy malísima tomando este tipo de decisiones la otra vez acabe perdida y casi muero congelada, obviamente ahora no es una situación tan extrema pero no podía perder más tiempo.

Escuche pasos de la escalera alguien se acercaba también corriendo cuando me gire a mirar ya era demasiado tarde esa persona estaba sobre mi, por que me habré detenido en medio de la escalera, ahora me duele la cabeza, que golpe que me di.

Mire a la persona que me había literalmente aplastado y con sorpresa vi que se trataba de Alex, la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era muy buena que digamos, quiero decir él arriba de mi con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y a centímetros de mi cara, si definitivamente era una situación incomoda. Me sonroje un poco y vi que el también estaba algo avergonzado se levanto y me tendió la mano, se la di y me ayudo a levantarme, no dijimos nada por un momento era tan incomoda la situación y la tensión que había se podía cortar con una galletita de agua.

- Emmmm….yo este – se rasco atrás de de la nuca avergonzado – vine a decirte por donde estaba la salida porque pensé que podías perderte – me dijo todo rápido y de manera atropellada –

- S-si gracias, yo la verdad no sabia donde estaba – le dije mirando el piso aun avergonzada –

- Bueno es por acá – me dijo a la vez que empezaba a caminar hacia la izquierda – ¿vamos? – me pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona –

- Si vamos – le dije ya mas tranquila de haber pasado esa rara situación –

Caminamos en silencio, pero esta vez no fue incomodo, cada uno iba en sus pensamientos, así que cuando menos lo espere ya habíamos llegado a la salida, él me dijo que tenia cosas que hacer, pero que cuando pueda lo venga a visitar y se despidió de mi con un beso rápido en la mejilla, no se porque pero no me avergoncé ni nada fue como si fuera una costumbre saludar a alguien en la mejilla, aunque según sabia acá muchos no estaban acostumbrados a eso, no le di mas vueltas al asunto y busque a Jamie con la mirada pero no lo encontraba, tampoco a Sophie no era muy tarde ya que se podían ver bastantes chicos a la salida, ¿acaso se fueron solos? No, no lo creo mejor seguir buscándolos.

Ya estaba un poco desesperada, los minutos pasaban y no los encontraba por ningún lado, ya no había mas chicos en la puerta de la escuela, todo estaba vació. Muy nerviosa empecé a caminar a la casa con la esperanza de que hayan ido ellos solos y hayan llegado a salvo, juro nunca perdonar a Jack si algo les paso. Pero cuando pasaba por la plaza en la que me encontré a Jack mi expresión fue de sorpresa total al ver a Jamie, Sophie y algunos chicos jugando con Jack a la guerra de nieve; obviamente mi sorpresa duro poco y me empecé a enojar o mejor dicho a enfurecer, oh ya vera de que soy capaz ese congelador con patas, me pare a una distancia prudente y me puse a juntar nieve tranquilamente, estaba cerca y a la vez lejos para que no me notara.

- ¡ey cubo de hielo! – le llame la atención a la vez que le tiraba una enorme y bien echa bola de nieve en la cabeza, él se giro cuando impacto la bola de nieve en su nuca y me miro frunciendo el ceño, la pelea se había detenido y todos estaban observando lo que hacíamos; me fui acercando normalmente y cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca le hable al oído – nunca vuelvas a llevarte a los chicos sin avisarme porque si les llega a pasar algo, a pesar de que seas inmortal buscare la forma de hacerte sufrir de la manera mas dolorosa, ¿me entendiste? – le dije con una dulce sonrisa –

- S-si, si entendí – dijo con un leve estremecimiento y algo de temor en sus ojos –

- Piensa rápido Frost – le dije a la vez que le estampe en la cara otra bola de nieve que tenia oculta entre mis manos –

Él abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y después sonrió de una forma juguetona, ya estábamos en paz. Corrí tirando bolas de nieve a diestra y siniestra, pero todos eran muy buenos, sino hacia una alianza rápido me iban a despedazar, vi que Sophie y un chico de su edad estaban tirando bolas de nieve pero se cansaban con facilidad así que fui a socorrerlos, ellos fueron mis aliados. Formamos en poco tiempo un fuerte entre unas ramas y lanzábamos tantas bolas de nieve como podíamos pero los "enemigos" eran demasiados y nos estaban derrotando así que implemente la técnica kamikaze y me lancé hacia el "enemigo" con bastantes municiones pero me dieron de todos lados pero al menos "morí" con dignidad. Caí rendida en el suelo fingiendo estar muerta y Jack detuvo el juego para ver que me paso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había abierto mis ojos y le tendí una pequeña trampa, tenia reservada una bola de nieve casi tan grande como la que le había tirado en la nuca al principio; así que se la tire en el pecho bien fuerte, tanto que hizo que se cayera para atrás. Me levante agarrando a Sophie y a su amigo de la mano empecé a reír a la vez que gritaba ganamos, ganamos; ellos no tardaron en seguir mis gritos y reír contentos.

Jack nos mira desde el piso con una sonrisa de ternura, le tendí la mano y cuando la tomo tiro fuerte de mi haciendo que me cayera sobre él, lo mire con algo de reproche pero a quien engañaba estaba demasiado feliz para enojarme o reprocharle algo, el se rió a la vez que dijo ahora si estamos a mano, pero yo no lo creía así que aprovechando su distracción le plante un beso en la mejilla a la vez que le susurraba a centímetros de su rostro, ahora si que estamos a mano; se puso algo rojo y para que negarlo a mi también se me instalo un calor en las mejillas que trate de ignorar a la vez que me ponía de pie y le tendía la mano.

- No me vallas a tirar otra vez – le dije con una sonrisa juguetona aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndome de nervios, porque ese chico tiene algo que me hace perderme y quedar hipnotizada, no se que sea lo que me esta pasando pero es algo raro y agradable a la vez, lo mejor es dejar que las cosas pasen y no pensar mucho en eso, tal vez solo sea curiosidad o fascinación por haber conocido a mi guardián favorito, si eso debe ser…..o tal vez no me respondió suavemente mi subconsciente, tan suave que no le preste si quiera atención y seguí con lo mío –

- El chiste no tiene gracia si se hace dos veces – me dijo sonriendo, a la vez que toma mi mano y se levanta –

- Creo que difiero un poco de eso Frost – le dije a la vez que otra vez le tiraba nieve y salía corriendo –

- Esto no se queda así – me dijo con una sonrisa mitad picara, mitad traviesa, a la vez que me empezó a tirar muchas bolas de nieve tantas que literalmente quede enterrada en nieve, se empezó a reír a la vez que decía que parecía un muñeco de nieve, y para que negarlo yo también me reí de cómo me veía, porque además quien no se ríe después de escuchar una risa tan contagiosa como la del guardián de la diversión…-

* * *

**Hola! :D quiero aclarar unos cuantos puntos para que entiendan mejor mi historia y para las personas que tienen curiosidad sobre "el origen de los guardianes" (si quieren puedo traducir algunos datos mas que encontré mas que nada en entrevistas al director de "el origen de los guardianes", que fueron muy interesantes, como de sandman, bunny, tooth, norte y el mismísimo Jack)**

**- Nunca dicen el nombre de la mamá de Jamie, después de probar ciertos nombres decidí llamarla Sarah por que además de quedar bien seria en cierta forma rara que alguien se dirija con tanto formalismo a alguien y decirle todo el tiempo señora Bennett ¿no? El nombre Sarah se me vino a la mente por haber leído otra historia.**

**- No aparece el marido de la señora Bennett porque según Dreamworks el padre de Jamie había fallecido, o algo así, ya que indican que la madre de Jamie es soltera. Por lo tanto no aparece en mi historia.**

**- La edad de los personajes varia, según se sabe jack tiene entre 14 y 17 años, Jamie entre 8 y 10, y Sophie 2 (edad cuando apareció Pitch), en el caso de mi historia elegí que Jack tenga 17, Jamie 10 y Sophie 2, obviamente después pasan 3 años y Jamie ya tendría 13 y Sophie 5; y como siempre Jack esta con su apariencia de un chico de 17 años.**

**- Según Dreamworks Jamie se podría decir es descendiente de la hermana de Jack (la cual no se sabe el nombre, ay algunos que afirman que se llama Emma, lo seguro es que no es Pippa por que esa es la amiga de Jamie) es por eso, según el director explica la conexión emocional que tienen Jack y Jamie, aunque no se ha podido explicar bien en la película porque sino seria muy extensa, pero es una de las posibles razones del por que fue Jamie el primero en creer en Jack Frost (aunque ahora que lo pienso en realidad fue Sophie la primera en creer en jack en cierta forma porque al llevarla en sus brazos cuando esta dormida y no la atraviesa...igual no profundizaron demasiado en el tema por lo que no puedo afirmar nada, puede que sea que a esa edad por la inocencia y la facilidad por creer en todo vean a todos los espíritus). Es por eso que en mi historia Jack trata a Jamie como si fuera mas que su amigo, y tiene un fuerte sentimiento de sobre protección con el, lo trata como si fuera su hermano menor.**

** - La razón por la cual Tooth atraviesa a Luna es por que no se si ustedes recordaran pero ella viene de una zona en donde el clima tropical es predominante (osea mas para el lado de latinoamerica), y allí se acostumbra a que los niños crean mas en el Ratón Pérez que en el Hada de los dientes.**

**- La protagonista sabe hablar tanto ingles como en español como se dieron cuenta, por que si Burgess esta en estados unidos, mas específicamente en Pennsylvania, y porque habla los dos idiomas, bueno eso es porque en un momento de su vida fue a una escuela de ingles, y se le quedo el idioma, igualmente como ella no recuerda nada de su vida pasada no es consiente que sabe dos idiomas.**

**- Puse a Jack como alguien pícaro y bromista como todos lo conocemos pero con un matiz más adolescente, eso se va a notar en algunas acciones pero igual voy a seguir fiel a la actitud algo inocente que tiene, que si bien no la muestra mucho se puede apreciar que la posee, por eso el motivo de algunos sonrojos y eso ;)**

**- El nuevo personaje le puse de nombre "Alexis" porque significa el protector, defensor. Según lo que busque en el significado de los nombres.**

**- La expresión "ratearte" significa hacer novillos u/o escaparte de clases o de algún lado. **

**espero que les haya parecido interesante los datos y las aclaraciones si no entendieron algo díganmelo y contesto las dudas que les surjan :D**

**muchas gracias a quienes leen dejan, dejan comentarios, ponen en favoritos y me siguen n_n no saben lo contenta que me ponen :D los quiero demasiado por eso, si ustedes yo no andaría entusiasmada por escribir n_n**

**un beso enorme! **


	6. Un momento agridulce

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis dos lectoras favoritas Rriyu y damelifrost gracias por seguirme...las quiero! n_n**

* * *

La tarde dio paso rápidamente a la noche, aun se podía ver el sol cayendo en el horizonte. Estaba sentada en el banco viendo como Jamie ayudaba a Sophie a hacer un muñeco de nieve, hace un rato Jack se había ido a llevar el invierno a otros pueblos y ciudades. Los niños al ver que Jack ya se tenia que ir trataron de retenerlo un poco, pero el deber es el deber, y con un poco de persuasión y algunas palabras se había ido dejándome al cuidado de esos pequeños monstruos; esos niños les daban café en el desayuno, no pararon de correr, saltar y tirar bolas de nieve, fue muy divertido sin lugar a dudas pero agotador, no se como Jack no termina rendido, claro que tonta soy es inmortal, no es justo acá estoy yo la pobre mortal agotada sentada en una banca viendo como los pequeños se divierten, definitivamente los años no vienen solos ya tengo 17 años y ya me estoy agotando tan fácil, no señor esto no se va a quedar así, a partir de mañana voy a tratar de seguirles mas el paso no puede ser que termine tan agotada.

En la plaza fueron apareciendo algunas madres regañando a sus hijos con que era muy tarde para estar a fuera o que se iban a enfermar con tanto frío, algunos trataron de convencerlas de quedarse un rato mas pero los llevaron a pesar de las protestas, sonreí con ternura y tristeza, aunque no podía recordar nada, ni si quiera mi familia sentí una especie de deja vu al ver como las madres regañaban a sus hijos, gracias a eso pude saber que en algún lugar en el mundo hay alguien que me quiere.

Sentí un tacto algo frío en mi mano que me despertó de mis pensamientos, mire hacia mi derecha y me encontré con un joven peli rojo de ojos inusuales. Le sonreí y el también me sonrió.

- Hola Alex, tanto tiempo ¿no? – le dije con algo de ironía y burla –

- La verdad que demasiado bella dama, y como no fue capaz de visitarme acá me tiene recorriendo las frías calles del pueblo, buscándole solo a usted – me dice con exageración a la vez que acerca su mano a su corazón – solo por usted que la he vito solo una vez en mi vida y ya me hace tanta falta – acabo haciendo exagerados gestos de dolor y decepción, si no fuera tan payaso seria un gran actor –

- Oh mil perdones gentil caballero, no sabia que sufría sin mi presencia, le ruego que me disculpe – le dije siguiéndole el juego divertida – aun no controlo la belleza de mi persona para que tan gallardo caballero no me extrañe demasiado – le dije haciéndome la arrepentida de forma exagerada – pero no sufra mas que estoy aquí a su lado –

- Oh veo con verdad que su humildad es tan grande como su belleza – me dijo con ironía –

- Vio así soy yo – le dije pausadamente cada vez mas divertida, a ver quien cedía en este juego, que él mismo había comenzado –

- Si claro como no – me dijo burlón y toda la actuación se esfumo en un segundo con sus risas y las mías –

- No en serio ¿qué hacías por acá? – le dije con una sonrisa una vez que se calmaron nuestras risas –

- Nada fui a la casa de un amigo y ahora estoy volviendo a mi casa – dijo depreocupado encogiéndose un poco de hombros - pero como te vi tan sola en este triste banco te viene a alegrar con mi compañía – me dijo haciéndose el creído –

- No debiste haberte molestado – le dije rodando los ojos – además ya me iba – le dije despreocupada levantándome del banco y estirándome en el proceso –

- Bueno entonces te acompaño, no es bueno que a estas horas andes sola – me dijo con algo de reproche –

- Bueno mi querido Alex resulta que estoy bien acompañada por Jamie – le dije para picarlo un poco –

- ¿Y ese quien es? – dijo algo brusco y con el ceño fruncido –

- Un amigo que me invito a dormir en su casa – le dije conteniendo la risa –

- Así que un amigo – mascullo entre dientes y desviando la mirada enojado, a tal punto ya no podía contener la risa y estalle en carcajadas – pero a vos que te pasa – me dijo desconcertado por mis risas -

- Jamie e-es – no, no podía aguantar estaba enojado por que me iba a quedar en la casa de un chico de 13 años; eso sumado a su cara de desconcierto total no me dejaba detener mis risas – e-el e-esta –

- Podrías hacer el favor de dejar de burlarte de mi – me dijo algo hostil, lo mire ya mas calmada con una sonrisa que se desapareció rápidamente al ver sus ojos, seguían teniendo ese matiz grisáceo pero había algo en su mirada que me inquietaba y me hacia retroceder, y eso fue lo que hice retrocedí un paso con cautela y algo de miedo –

- P-perdón, n-no quise….yo – estaba demasiado nerviosa, mis manos temblaban un poco, como era posible, es solo Alex el chico que conocí en el techo de la escuela nada más, ¿verdad? –

- Esta bien no tenes por que darme explicaciones, al fin y al cabo nos conocimos hoy ¿no? – dijo con desinterés y algo mas calmado ya –

- Si, lo se pero en realidad Jamie es él – y le señale al niño que estaba casi terminando el muñeco de nieve junto con Sophie – es por eso que me reía – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa –

- Perdón por reaccionar así – me dijo rascándose la nuca avergonzado – es que….yo, pensé que….-

- Ey todo bien ya paso, fue un mal chiste – le dije sonriendo y olvidando la reacción de hace un momento – entonces – le dije con las manos entrelazadas atrás de mi espalda – ¿me acompañas? –

- Bueno yo creo que….- miro hacia donde estaban Jamie y Sophie, ahora se les había sumado Jack, quien sabe a que hora habría llegado, que estaba revoloteando de aquí para allá sacándoles una sonrisa a cada rato a los chicos – no creo que necesites mi compañía – me dijo de una manera misteriosa –

- ¿Eh? – ladee la cabeza confundida –

- Nada solo que….tengo que hacer algo importante y creo que Jamie puede protegerte – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – en otra ocasión será ¿no? –

- Claro ¿por qué no? – le dije animada –

- Entonces en algún momento vení a visitarme, la mayoría de las veces estoy en la azotea – me dijo con un guiño de ojos y sonriendo de una manera traviesa –

- Lo voy a tener en cuenta – le guiñe también el ojo y me acerque hasta saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla – nos vemos –

- Si seguro – me dijo sonriendo, se giro y camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta desaparecer en una esquina –

Me parece todo tan raro, como era posible que con dos chicos que apenas si conozco tenga tanta confianza, los dos son tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, es raro uno un guardián y espíritu, el otro normal en lo que cabe, es demasiado misterioso eso si. Solo estoy segura de que cuando estoy con ellos por solo un instante olvido que no tengo memoria, y eso me pone contenta.

Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no siento que me llaman hasta que Jamie se acerca y tira de mi mano, lo miro con una sonrisa de disculpa y le pregunto que pasa, el solo me sonríe y tira de mi mano hasta donde estaba el muñeco de nieve terminado. Me sorprendo mucho, era un muñeco enorme, pero estoy segura de que eso fue obra de Jack, les sonrió entusiasmada y los felicito por tan magnifico muñeco de nieve, ellos solo ríen de mis payasadas, en eso veo el cielo y se acerca cada vez mas rápido la noche ya es tiempo de volver, agarro a Sophie de una mano, mientras que Jamie le agarra de la otra; veo que Jack se queda algo rezagado con la mirada baja y me acerco a él y lo agarro de la mano a pesar de su tacto sumamente helado no me molesta en lo absoluto, le sonrió y tiro de su mano para que nos acompañe.

- Gracias – murmura con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando a mi lado aun tomados de la mano –

- De nada Jack, sabes a pesar de que te conocí hoy mismo ya te considero mi amigo, no te quedes otra vez atrás ¿si? – le digo con una sonrisa amable –

- Si – murmura ya mas feliz –

En todo el camino no solté su mano por nada del mundo, nos la pasamos hablando de trivialidades y haciéndonos bromas para hacer reír a Jamie y Sophie, caminamos mucho pero el tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando quisimos darnos cuenta estábamos ya en la casa de los Bennett, abrí la puerta y los hicos se despidieron de Jack para ir a saludar a su mamá que al parecer ya había llegado, espero que no me rete demasiado por haberlos traído muy tarde a la casa. Me quede un poco en la puerta, mordiéndome el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Entonces, te voy a ver otra vez ¿no? – le pregunte algo insegura, quien sabe que clase de cosas tenga que hacer un guardián, lo mas seguro es que este ocupado ¿no? –

- Claro, porque no seria así – me pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundido y con los ojos brillantes de inocencia –

- No por nada –le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza con una leve sonrisa – entonces nos vemos por ahí ¿no? – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona y un leve encogimiento de hombros -

- Claro yo te busco no te preocupes – me dijo con un guiño –

- Entonces hasta en algún momento Jack – le dije divertida a la vez que me acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla –

- Nos vemos Luna – me sonrió, camino unos pasos y después se dio la vuelta para sonreírme socarronamente a la vez que se elevaba por los aires –

- Presumido – murmure sonriendo a la vez que negando cerraba la puerta de la entrada-

Llegue a la sala de estar, donde estaban los chicos contándole a Sarah cada cosa que hicieron después de la escuela, ella solo sonreía ante el entusiasmo de sus hijos. Me senté en el sillón individual y me dispuse a escucharlos divertida, al rato Sarah les dijo que ya era hora de que se bañaran para la comida, y se levanto para ir a la cocina, yo también la acompañe hasta ahí para ayudarla en algo, la verdad es que me sentía una inútil sin hacer nada.

- Yo….este Sarah ¿necesitas algo de ayuda? – le pregunte cohibida –

- No esta bien, anda a ponerte cómoda, te prepare una habitación para que te quedes, la ropa que hay en el armario es mía de cuando era mas joven espero que te quede, sino se le pueden hacer algunos arreglos…..ah el baño esta del otro lado del pasillo, hay que compartirlo pero una vez que lo terminen de usar los chicos podes pasar – me dijo con una sonrisa gentil –

- Emmmm…..yo, Sarah no se que decir, es demasiado – dije abrumada por tanta amabilidad –

- Ey te dije que no te hagas problemas con nada, no tenes la culpa de no recordar nada, así mientras recuperas la memoria te vas a quedar acá y no acepto un no por respuesta – me dijo seria y firme pero con una calida sonrisa, no me puede negar –

- Esta bien – le dije con una tímida sonrisa – pero…no me puedo permitir estar sin hacer nada, quiero ayudarte Sarah con lo que sea, es lo menos que puedo hacer –

- Esta bien, me podes ayudar con los chicos, yo no tengo tiempo para cuidarlos mucho y llevarlos a la escuela, si van con vos se que van a estar bien –

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo – le dije sonriendo ya mas aliviada –

- Bueno anda a ponerte cómoda, yo me encargo de la comida no te preocupes –

- Si, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi, soy una completa desconocida hasta para mi misma – le dije divertida - en verdad muchas gracias – le dije agradecida –

- No es nada cielo – me dijo con esa calida sonrisa que solo una madre puede darte, se la devolví y me fui a la que seria mi nueva habitación –

Subí las escaleras y al fondo del pasillo se encontraba la que de ahora en adelante seria mi pieza, entre y puede apreciar la pequeña pero acogedora habitación, era simple las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul opaco, con una cama en el medio, el cobertor era color hueso y contrastaba de una forma armoniosa con las paredes de la habitación. Había también una ventana que daba a la calle, tenía unas cortinas sencillas en color hueso a juego con el cobertor, al lado de la cama había una mesita de luz de madera, tenía una lámpara ovalada verde, al lado del ropero había un espejo de cuerpo entero que me fascinó apenas lo vi, todo tenia su lugar y encajaba perfecto, me encanto.

Me dispuse a ver la ropa que había en el ropero para saber si me iba o había que hacerle alguna reforma, habían algunos pantalones de distintos tipos, blusas, remeras, camisetas maga larga y tres cuartos, también había un par de botas, un par de zapatillas deportivas y unos zapatos de taco alto.

Sorprendentemente la ropa me quedaba a la perfección algunos pantalones algo holgados pero nada que un cinto pueda remediar, las camisetas algunas no eran muy de mi estilo pero mi iban perfectas se acomodaban a mi figura muy bien, lo único que me pareció incomodo fueron los zapatos de taco alto pero no porque me fueran chicos sino que simplemente era muy incomodo, como hacían las personas para caminar con esta tortura, al verme en el espejo lo comprendí, mis piernas estaban mas estilizadas me veía mas bonita, pero aun así el momento que me ponga estos zapatos va a ser definitivamente limitado.

Me acosté en la cama cerrando mis ojos pensando todo lo que me había pasado desde que desperté a mitad del bosque, todo era tan raro y a la vez agradable, ese día tome un camino completamente incorrecto como consecuencia me perdí y casi muero congelada, sin embargo un extraño chico me salvo, después me entero o mas bien descubro que es un guardián, un espíritu y que no cualquiera puede verlo solo aquellos que creen, suspire si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia pensaría que todo es parte de un cuento, pero no todo es real cada cosa que me paso es real, después los Sarah me deja quedarme en su casa a pesar de ser una completa extraña, todo es tan irreal y sin embargo se siente real, vuelvo a suspirar, lo mejor es dejar que todo pase, supongo que al final sabré porque estaba a mitad del bosque totalmente sola.

Solo espero que donde quiera que este mi familia este bien, porque siento una presión en mi pecho y una angustia terrible es como si me desgarraran el corazón, espero solo eso que estén bien y que pase lo que pase yo voy a volver porque voy a recordar lo se, lo único que espero es que no sea demasiado tarde cuando ocurra. Es lo último que pienso antes de acurrucarme a dormir, mientras una lágrima escapa de mis ojos cerrados y trato de controlar mis sollozos.

* * *

**holaaaaa! :D**

**si lo se no es el mejor capitulo que escribí u.u perdón por eso y por no actualizar en mucho mucho tiempo...**

**espero que me perdonen y les prometo que en el próximo capi va a haber mas acción (? jajja si creo que las cosas están demasiado calmadas para mi gusto así que voy a hacer una llamada directa al submundo! :O muajajjaja XD**

**un beso enorme! n_n**


	7. Un paso adelante dos atrás

_El origen de los guardianes pertenece a Dreamworks la historia y demás personajes inventados son completamente míos._

**Esta historia también esta siendo publicada en potterfics por mi, esto no es plagio ni nada parecido n_n**

* * *

Me despierto con la garganta seca y los ojos hinchados, claro estuve llorando hasta que en algún momento me quede dormida, lógico. Me estiro y desperezo levantándome lentamente, ni idea de que hora será pero se que si vuelvo a la cama es solo para dar vueltas y vueltas, es inútil dormir una vez que me despierto. Avanzo hasta el ropero y agarro unos pantalones de jean con una camiseta simple y una campera ligera pero a la vez calentita de color beige en caso de que tenga que salir a fuera, porque la verdad en la casa hacia bastante calor, culpo a la chimenea que esta en la sala de estar, en el calzado no me hago mucha complicación solo agarro unas zapatillas y un par de medias y listo, ya podía empezar el día tranquila.

Voy caminando en puntas de pies, la verdad es que no tengo idea de la hora que es pero, no me caben dudas de que es demasiado temprano, la casa esta demasiado silenciosa como para que si quiera Sarah se haya levantado, así que tratando de no hacer tanto ruido voy directo a la cocina a preparar un gran desayuno como agradecimiento hacia los Bennett.

Me fijo la hora en el reloj y me sorprendo de haberme despertado tan temprano, son las 6:33, nunca me había despertado tan temprano, con justa razón nadie esta despierto, sin embargo eso me da tiempo para preparar un gran, gran desayuno.

Lo primero que hice fue ver que ingredientes tenía Sara en la cocina y si iba a necesitar algo más, pero afortunadamente había los suficientes ingredientes para hacer algo modesto y rico, así que arremangándome un poco empiezo preparar los ingredientes para hacer una rica torta de vainilla con chocolate, es decir marmolada.

La preparación de la torta no fue ni muy fácil, ni muy difícil, es decir un término medio, por un lado mi memoria instintiva me decía que ya había echo una torta antes, sin embargo aun tenia mis dudas, solo espero que salga por lo menos rica. Después de 45 minutos de cocción, la torta o biscochuelo ya estaba listo. Aparentemente se veía bien, solo espero que el sabor sea tan bueno como lo es por el exterior. Me fijo en el reloj y ya son pasadas de las ocho, me apuro un poco para hacer el café y calentar la leche caliente para Jamie y Sophie, también agarro tres naranjas para hacerme un jugo, hoy no me lévate con mucha hambre que digamos, sin embargo algo tenia que comer, mas aun cuando el desayuno es la comida mas principal del día, además si quiero tener energías para seguirles el paso a los chicos voy a necesitar una buena alimentación.

Miro el reloj y ya casi son las nueve cuando empiezo a escuchar movimiento en la planta alta, demasiado movimiento y risas diría yo, lo que por ende significa que Sarah ya se levanto y esta también despertando a los chicos, si eso explicaría las risas.

Al poco tiempo bajaron los tres sonriendo, y para cuando entraron a la cocina sus rostros de sorpresa no tenían precio, donde había una cámara cuando se la necesitaba. La primera en reaccionar fue Sophie que grito "desayuno" contenta y me abrazo las piernas, yo solamente me reí y le sacudí un poco el pelo, después se nos unió Jamie aunque algo avergonzado también me dio un abrazo murmurando un gracias, Sarah solo me sonrió calidamente antes de caminar hacia mi y abrazarme, solo diciendo que no era necesario hacer algo así, y otras tantas cosas mas que no pude entender, hasta que finalmente nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Vamos Sarah, chicos…..solo quería agradecerles por haberme ayudado y darme un lugar al que llamar casa – les dije suavemente con una sonrisa, aunque tenia mis ojos con algo de lagrimas por la emoción –

- Es que por solo un momento yo pensé que….papá estaba otra vez con nosotros – dijo Jamie con algo de nostalgia y tristeza en su voz, yo le di una mirada confusa -

- Mi esposo los sábados se levantaba temprano y hacia un gran desayuno para nosotros – dijo Sarah con una sonrisa triste, me quede muy conmocionada no era mi intención hacerles revivir cosas dolorosas –

- Yo lo siento tanto Sarah….chicos perdón no era mi intención que ustedes….en verdad lo siento, yo solamente quería…- no sabia como podía remediar las cosas, dios la situación era tan frustrante, debí haberme quedado durmiendo en la cama mas tiempo –

- No te disculpes – para mi sorpresa fue Jamie el que me hablo, su tono de voz era sorprendentemente calido y tenia una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro – yo creo que él estaría feliz de que lo recordáramos –

- Claro que si – me afirmo Sarah – sobre todo por los desayunos, le encantaba y siempre andaba presumiendo que hacia el mejor desayuno del mundo – dijo divertida, aunque ligeramente triste -

- ¿Papá también me hacia desayuno? – pregunto Sophie con curiosidad –

- Claro que si mi amor, aunque no lo recuerdes papá te quería mucho, y seguro donde este ahora te sigue queriendo y cuidando –

- ¿Qué mas hacia papá? – pregunto Sophie con los ojos brillándole de curiosidad e inocencia –

- Bueno sobre todo le encantaba hacer desayunos, pero también le encantaba los domingos a la noche preparar una barbacoa en verano a la luz de la luna y las luciérnagas – de repente sonrió divertida – que tal si cuando terminemos este gran desayuno vamos al comedor a mirar unos videos que tengo grabados de cuando eran mas chicos –

- ¿Sale papá en la filmacion? – pregunto Jamie asombrado –

- Si amor, perdón por no habérselas mostrado antes pero supongo que me olvide de ellas –

- Entonces que no se discuta mas vamos terminemos el desayuno y vamos a ver esas películas – dije metiéndome por primera vez en la conversación –

- Si – todos dijeron al uníoslo con entusiasmo y con sonrisas entusiastas, mas que nada Jamie y Sophie, Sara aun tenia algo de tristeza en sus ojos, para reconfortarla mi mano agarro la suya suave pero firmemente a la vez que le daba una sonrisa de animo –

- Gracias – susurro y apretó mi mano antes de soltarla suavemente y comer el desayuno ya mas tranquila y con una sonrisa que le llego a sus ojos, recién ahí me permití sonreír satisfecha y comenzar a comer tranquilamente –

Después de eso el desayuno paso sin ningún contratiempo, es mas me permitieron escuchar muchas anécdotas graciosas de Jamie y Sophie cuando eran mas chicos, Sophie se reía y se ruborizaba un poco pero Jamie estaba definitivamente avergonzado, el era tan tierno, daba ganas de abrazarlo demasiado. Cuando le dije que era demasiado lindo se ruborizo aun más y daba la impresión de que quería que a tierra lo tragara, me reí suavemente y alargando mi mano le despeine el pelo, así ya menos avergonzado me sonrió tímidamente pero sin lugar a dudas divertido. Me pregunto si yo habré tenido un hermano, si era más grande o mas chico, ¿nos llevábamos bien? ¿Era parecido a mí? Demasiadas preguntas me venían a la mente, y ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta por el momento, sin embargo ya llore demasiado ayer, no vale la pena llorar por algo así lo mejor es ser optimista, trato de pensar en otra cosa, se me viene a la mente unos increíbles ojos celeste, y me pregunto donde estará Jack en este momento….

Terminamos de levantar la mesa y fuimos directamente a la sala para ver las películas, pensé que era un momento muy de ellos así que decidí irme a algún lado, Sarah discutió un poco alegando que hacia mucho frío afuera y otras cosas mas pero al parecer la terquedad es un rasgo muy distintivo mío ya que después de muchas objeciones gane la batalla y agarrando una campera me fui tranquila a pasear un poco y quien sabe por ahí en una de esas casualidades me encontraba a Jack o a Alex.

Me encuentro otra vez en la misma plaza de ayer y sonrió un poco al recordar todo lo que me pasó en un solo día, ahora precisamente no había muchos niños jugando a las guerras de nieve, es mas había más chicas jugando a hacer ángeles en la nieve o haciendo muñecos de nieve. Me enterneció demasiado cuando un niño levanto a una niña que se había tropezado con sus propios pies y después le ayudo a terminar su muñeco de nieve.

Estaba tan absorta mirando todo a mí alrededor cuando siento que unos dedos helados pellizcan mi nariz. Me doy la vuelta y justo a mi lado esta Jack Frost sonriendo travieso pero con un brillo increíblemente inocente que no le sirve de nada, se que fue él, ruedo los ojos.

- ¡Ey! – le digo haciendo un puchero juguetona a la vez que me froto la nariz – estoy lo suficiente abrigada –

- Tu nariz no estaba protegida así que puedo congelar tu nariz por salir desabrigada – me dijo divertido –

- Veo que te despertaste de un humor excelente, que comiste en tu desayuno ¿payasos? – le digo también divertida y algo exasperada –

- No, no payasos no caen mal al estomago – me dijo tratando de contener las risas y aparentando seriedad, era obvio que no lo estaba logrando –

- Ah la salud ante todo, ¿no Jack? – le dije con un claro sarcasmo y rodando los ojos, pero cuando conectamos otra vez nuestras miradas no pudimos resistir la tentación de reírnos, estuvimos bastante tiempo riéndonos y cuando queríamos parar nos mirábamos otra vez y caímos en otra ronda de risas interminables –

- Y-ya e-esta, no-no puedo m-mas – le decía entre risas, estábamos en acostados en la nieve respirando agitadamente tratando de calmar nuestro ataque de risa –

- Yo-yo tampoco – dijo él entre risas ocasionales, pero paso el tiempo y nos fuimos calmando hasta que solo se escuchaba nuestra respiración ya mas tranquila –

- Esto es demasiado loco – le dije dándome la vuelta apoyándome en mi brazo derecho para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa –

- ¿Y eso por que? – me dice ladeando un poco la cabeza, aunque aun conserva ese brillo divertido en sus ojos –

- Si quiera te acordas de que nos estábamos riendo porque yo no – le digo divertida –

- Mmmm….la verdad, la verdad ahora que lo mencionas no – me dijo riendo un poco – de verdad estamos locos –

- Tenias alguna duda – le dije arqueando una ceja divertida –

- Nah, pero tampoco hay que ponernos en evidencia, finjamos que somos normales – me susurro con un aire conspirador –

- Tenes razón ay que fingir normalidad – le digo guiñándole un ojo –

De repente no aguantamos más y nos empezamos a reír otra vez de las ridiculeces que estamos diciendo, quien nos viera pensaría que somos dos locos.

- Y por cierto ¿donde están Jamie y Sophie? – me pregunta con curiosidad –

- Se quedaron en casa viendo películas caseras – le contesto sonriendo –

- Oh y yo que hice que cayera tanta nieve anoche – me dijo con un puchero adorable, aunque me di cuenta que tenia una mirada alicaída –

- No te preocupes seguro que en a tarde salen, de mientras podríamos hacer algo los dos juntos ¿no te parece? – le digo con una sonrisa amable –

- ¿Como que? – me pregunta ladeando otra vez la cabeza, no puedo evitar pensar que cuando hace eso se ve demasiado tierno y adorable –

- Pues no se dímelo tú, ¿quien es el experto en cuestión de diversión? –

- Obvio que yo – me dice con algo de arrogancia –

- Si, si claro señor divertido, entonces que propones – le pregunto rodando los ojos –

- Se me ocurre demasiadas cosas – me dice divagando, seguro que no sabe –

- Aja te escucho – le digo interesada pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia –

- Eh….si se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, este….podríamos, ¿patinar sobre hielo? – me dice dudando un poco –

- Me encantaría – le digo entusiasmada – pero no tengo patines – le digo desanimada –

- Y quien necesita patines – me dice con una sonrisa de yo se algo que tu no –

- Entonces que esperamos vamos – le digo intrigada pero muy entusiasmada –

- Esta bien súbete a mi espalda – me dice dando la vuelta y agachándose un poco, de un salto me subo a su espalda y lo abrazo con mis brazos y mis piernas firmemente pero sin llegar a estrangularlo – ¿estas lista? – me pregunta juguetón –

- Si estoy lista – le digo feliz –

Y con esas últimas palabras empezamos a elevarnos por los aires. El viento me hacia cosquillas la cara y parecía que jugaba con mi pelo, la sensación de volar era tan hermosa y fascinante, me sentía libre, relajada y en cierta forma en paz.

- Te sugiero que pase lo que pase no te sueltes – me dijo Jack con una sonrisa picara, a la vez que volaba cada vez mas alto para después caer en picada –

Mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, la sensación de adrenalina llenaba mis venas, debería estar asustada pero sorprendentemente me rió y grito con entusiasmo, confió en Jack se que no me va a dejar caer por nada del mundo, así que disfruto del viaje y cuando estamos casi llegando al suelo desciende suavemente. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estamos en el mismo lugar en el que me había perdido y él misteriosamente me había encontrado.

Me bajo de su espalda lentamente y me doy cuenta que mis manos tiemblan un poco pero no de frío o de miedo, sino de entusiasmo, esa tan lleno de sorpresas que no se que esperar.

- Entonces exactamente como voy a patinar sobre hielo sin patín alguno – inquiero con curiosidad –

- Fácil, vamos hasta el borde del lago primero – me dice otra vez con esa sonrisa de se algo que tu no, ruedo mis ojos y lo sigo hasta el borde del lago en donde empieza a mover su cayado por toda la superficie del lago – ya lo había congelado antes pero siempre es mejor darle algo mas de frío por la dudas – me dijo sonriendo a lo que le respondí con otra sonrisa – bien ya quedo listo ahora siéntate en la nieve y dame tu pie –

- Esta bien – me siento y una vez sentada le tiendo mi pie, lo agarra y con sus manos forma una especie de cuchilla de hielo, lo miro asombrada – ¡WOW! ¿Y no se rompe? – le pregunte entusiasmada –

- Para nada es como una cuchilla normal obviando el echo que es de hielo – me dijo a la vez que me agarraba mi otro pie y hacia otra cuchilla –

- Eso es impresionante – le dije con mas entusiasmo si es posible, el solo me sonrió y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar –

- ¿Sabes patinar en hielo? – me pregunto ladeado la cabeza - ¿o tengo que ayudarte? – me pregunto al final con una sonrisa picara –

- Hum no me acuerdo – le digo confundida –

- Bueno hay que ir deslizándose un paso a la vez, no te preocupes yo te agarro si te caes – me dijo a la vez que me tomaba de las manos y me llevaba lentamente hasta el centro del lago – no es tan difícil ¿vez?

- Si creo que lo tengo, ¿puedo intentar yo sola? – le pregunto y el no me responde solo me suelta de las manos y se aleja a una distancia prudente –

Respiro profundamente y doy un paso, me tambalee un poco pero no me caigo, sonrió nerviosa hacia Jack, él solo levanta sus pulgares con una sonrisa; bien haya vamos. Despacio voy deslizándome por la superficie de hielo, con mis monos estiradas a mis costados para mantener el equilibrio voy tomando más confianza, y ciento emociones dentro de mí que me dicen que ya había echo algo parecido a esto, solo que lago diferente, talvez ¿patines de rueda? Me encojo ligeramente de hombros y sigo patinando, cada vez lo hago mejor. Miro hacia donde esta Jack y lo veo cruzado de brazos sonriendo satisfecho, y no se porque pero al mirar a sus ojos me distraigo y pierdo totalmente el hilo de mis pensamientos junto con mis acciones, lógicamente termino tropezando con mis propios pies y caigo sentada en el hielo.

Me sorprendo demasiado y al parecer por la cara de Jack también, nos miramos y ladeamos a la vez la cabeza con confusión y no podemos evitarlo nos empezamos a reír, él se acerca y me da una mano; me levanto y estamos demasiado juntos por su cara pasa un leve rubor y se que por el calor en mi cara también estoy ruborizada pero hago como si nada y le sonrió, me devuelve la sonrisa y tiro de su mano para que me acompañe a patinar, sin el no es divertido. Acepta y nos ponemos a patinar juntos, de vez en cuando me tropiezo o pierdo el equilibrio pero él siempre esta ahí para agarrarme.

Mientras patinamos hablamos, nos reímos, hacemos carreras donde es obviamente él es el ganador, y el tiempo pasa lo se, se que cada vez llega mas rápido la hora de separarnos por un tiempo, y la verdad no quiero estoy tan plena a su lado que quisiera que el tiempo se congelara, pero mirando sus ojos y su sonrisa decido que no me importa que el tiempo pase mientras lo pasemos juntos todo va a estar bien.

Lo que nuestros amigos no sabían es que mientras ellos patinaban tranquilamente en el lago congelado; más allá de los bosques, en las sombras de los restos de lo que fue una cama de madera, en un pozo oscuro se encontraba encerrada un alma con sed de venganza, un monstruo sin compasión alguna que esperaba pacientemente alguien que lo libere de sus cadenas. Y lo que nadie sabia, ni si quiera aquel ser vengativo es que su salvación había llegado en forma de una niña de ojos negros que irradiaba odio en su mirada.

- Pitch Black me presento ante ti como la llave que te puede liberar de estas cadenas, pero solo te liberare si me cumples un pequeño favor – le dice la niña de apariencia dulce pero mirada despiadada –

- Soy el rey de las pesadillas quien dice que necesito tu – casi escupió la palabra – ayuda –

- Rey de las pesadillas dices – dijo ella acercándose lentamente casi asechándolo – entonces si tanto te crees porque estas encerrado acá – le dice con una sonrisa dulce, aunque en su rostro ay tanta locura que es imposible pensar que tiene una sola gota de dulzura la niña -

- Grrrr….cual es tu trato niña – dice chasqueando la lengua disgustado, quiera o no necesita ayuda para liberarse –

- El trato es simple Pitch, yo te libero, obtienes tu merecida venganza contra los guardianes y yo obtengo lo que quiero – dice a la vez que desliza los dedos por la superficie de las cadenas –

- ¿Y eso seria? – le pregunta con curiosidad –

- Un corazón – le dice encogiéndose de hombros –

- ¿Un corazón? – le pregunta sorprendido –

- Pero no cualquier corazón Pitch, yo necesito uno puro, mas específicamente el de una chica que casualmente anda con ese Jack Frost a quien odias tanto, es mas el trato nos conviene, dos pájaros de un solo tiro, piénsalo Pitch – le dice a la vez que lo rodea – yo obtengo a la chica junto con su corazón y de mientras el querido Jack sufre la perdida de la tonta niña, junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer absolutamente….nada – dice con fingida tristeza –

- Demasiado tentador, aunque para que quieres a esa niña ¿qué tiene de especial? – dice con un brillo de codicia en sus ojos dorados –

- Eso a ti no te importa Black – le dice con furia en sus ojos a la vez que aprieta las cadenas de su cuello para estrangularlo – yo no me meto en tus asuntos, si se te ocurra meterte en los míos porque te va a ir muy pero muy mal Pitch Black – le susurra a la vez que suelta su cadenas lentamente y Pitch empieza a toser un poco –

- Esta bien, acepto el trato, solo con una condición – dice con un brillo salvaje en sus ojos –

- ¿Y cual seria? – dice sin interés alguno mirándose las uñas –

- Quiero que todos los guardianes presencien el sufrimiento de Jack Frost y que sufran la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, además de tu ayuda claro esta – dice encogiéndose de hombros aparentando también desinterés –

- Esta bien Pitch puedo ayudarte siempre y cuando al final tenga lo que quiero, ah y que sepas que si no me cumples el trato voy a tomar lo que te queda de corazón para hacerlo mió – le dice con una sonrisa maniática –

- Entonces tenemos un trato – dice extendiendo la mano con una ligera vacilación –

- Tenemos un trato – ella dice agarrando su mano firmemente y notando con satisfacción como Pitch se estremece con el contacto de su mano –

- Por cierto, cual es tu nombre – le pregunta Pitch –

- No tengo un nombre especifico pero puedes llamarme Neftis – le dice con una sonrisa cruel – la diosa de la oscuridad – le dice la vez que con un simple movimiento de manos libera a un Pitch estupefacto de sus cadenas –

* * *

**HOLA! :D **

**perdón**** perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón! se que hace mucho mucho, demasiado en realidad que no actualizo pero en verdad anduve demasiado ocupada y algo bloqueada u.u primero tuve la fiesta de mis abuelos después mas cumpleaños le siguieron y también la inscripción a la facultad! AAAAAAH! todo junto! anduve de acá para aya en verdad perdón por no actualizar y leer las historias que actualizaron chicas en verdad perdónenme!**

**ya me estoy poniendo al corriente así que voy a leer sus historias muchas gracias por bancarme! n_n las quiero demasiado!**

**y espero que el capi les guste salio con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte y también de mi compu la pobre se calentaba y se apagaba cada dos por tres 7_7 (perdí demasiado tiempo por su culpa u.u)**

**pero ya esta acá mi nuevo capi esta vez el próximo voy a subirlo la semana que viene ya lo estoy escribiendo así que no voy a estar desaparecida nunca mas (al menos eso espero u_u) **

**un beso enorme a todas y gracias por estar! este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes!**

**eve! n_n**


End file.
